Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew
by Polerbair
Summary: This is the sequel story to Seeds of Hope formerly know as Hagino Lives.
1. Flight Training

**Author's note:** Sorry this is so long. When I started writing this I felt I had gotten done everything that I wanted to get done in Seeds of hope so in the beginning it was difficult coming up with ideas so the first few chapters are a bit on the boring side in my opinion but after a while it began to take shape and I finally saw where I wanted it to go and now having finished it I'm glad I wrote this. In retrospect it feels like Seeds of Hope really only halfway fixes the ending of the series and this one seems to finish that job. It's longer than I'd intended but I think it ends well.

The M rated chapters (4, 6, 8 and 12) will have notes at the top pointing out the M rated scenes numbers in case you'd like to skip over those parts. I realize that content may not be for everyone and the rest of it is basically T rated content.

Also I'd like to thank every one who reviewed Seeds of Hope formerly known as Hagino Lives (what a crap title lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Flight Training**

About a year has past and every one is settled into there new lives onboard Blue. Michiko has been writing but won't let anyone see what she's been writing, Hiroko, not having the access to junk food she used to, has been kept so busy that she's lost quite a bit of weight and is starting to look a lot like her older sister except not pregnant. Akane has been swapping recipes with Blue's original arume cook teaching her some forime recipes and learning some arume ones. Yuko's only activity outside of working in the kitchen helping Akane has been fending off the advances of the Arume crew members. And Mari spends what little time is not spent in Hagino's arms out on the observation tower enjoying the wind in her hair and reflecting on her good fortune in meeting Hagino. However they rarely see land anymore and Akane, Hiroko and Michiko all have family they haven't seen very much of this past year and recognizing this Hagino makes a bold decision.

One morning while Mari is out on the observation tower watching the sunrise with a cup of tea after enjoying one of Akane's breakfasts, Hagino snuck up behind Mari and wrapped her arms around Mari's waste and said "Good morning." before kissing Mari at the base of her neck.

Mari, in response, widened the smile she already had on her face and said "Good morning."

"Mari?... Have you been feeling... kind of trapped in any way?" asked Hagino.

"Trapped? No... Not at all. I've been happier than I ever would have thought possible this past year." replied Mari trying to assure Hagino that she had nothing to feel guilty about. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, It's just that... I know you and Yuko and the other girls never get to go to shore anymore unless one of us arume brings you to shore and lately I've been thinking that's not really acceptable any more. I want you all to be able to come and go as you please so I've decided to get you all trained in flying the light fighters we have."

Mari's eyes widened in excitement as she said "Are you serious? That's awesome!"

"You won't have access to the weapons systems of course. This is just so you all have the means of getting off the ship on your own when you need to visit family of friends back on land or go shopping or what ever." said Hagino.

"So when do we start?" asked Mari.

"This morning. While we've been talking Tsubael has been informing Flight Chief Koloriel and the other girls who are probably waiting in the training room right now. Shall we go?" asked Hagino.

"Heck yeah. We just need to stop by the kitchen on our way to drop off this tea cup." replied Mari.

**~2~**

Walking through the hangar bay Mari is distracted by the sight of the rows of parked fighters that she'll soon be able to fly.

"Mari... MARI!... It's this way. Right through this door over here." said Hagino.

"Sorry, coming." said Mari.

The two entered a fairly large room right off the hangar bay with two walls lined with these big boxes with cockpit canopies on them looking like the end result of sticking a fighter in a big guillotine and chopping out the cockpit section.

Flight Chief Koloriel and the rest of the girls are already there and waiting when Mari and Hagino enter.

Flight Chief Koloriel, standing at attention and saluting said "Good morning Admiral."

"At ease Koloriel." said Hagino. "God, I'll never get used to that.". she thought.

"Koloriel this is Mari Waketake. Mari this is Flight Chief Koloriel. She'll be training you all in these simulators. And now that I've delivered you into good hands I'll leave you to it.", said Hagino before leaving the room to head back to the bridge.

"Uhm... Flight Chief Koloriel?..." said Mari.

"Just Koloriel will be fine Mari." said Koloriel interrupting.

"I couldn't help noticing these simulators don't seem to have any hydraulics under them to simulate motion. Why is that?" asked Mari.

"Well, the fighters have inertial dampers so even in the real thing you won't feel any noticeable sense of motion. So there's no point in simulating motion you wouldn't feel anyway." said Koloriel. "Anyway, every one pick a simulator and climb in. The first thing you'll notice is that the seat will automatically change it's shape to fit the body of what ever pilot sits in it."

"Oh cool." said Akane.

"Very impressive." said Yuko.

"Sure glad I lost weight. I don't think this seat could stretch as big as I used to be." said Hiroko.

"Okay now this first session we're going to start out already in the air skipping the take off procedure. We'll start in the air at about thirty thousand feet and just get a feel for them. So everybody grab your control sticks and be ready. I'm going to start the simulation now." said Koloriel.

Once the simulation started they all found themselves flying in close formation in a virtual sky. Mari, Akane and Yuko had shaky starts but quickly learned to at least keep their birds in the air while Hiroko and Michiko both immediately spun off control plummeting to the ocean below screaming in panic the whole way down.

"Hiroko and Michiko, Try and relax. The beautiful thing about simulators is you can feel free to crash and burn all you want with out hurting yourselves or any equipment. As soon as you crash you'll automatically restart from the same starting point."

"Mari, Akane and Yuko, You three try to follow me. I'm going to circle the starting point where Michiko and Akane will reset so this is a good opportunity to get the hang of turning.", said Koloriel.

Once Hiroko and Michiko reset they both began falling out of the sky again.

"Why is it doing this?" screamed Michiko.

"How come I can't control it?" shouted Hiroko.

"Judging by your voices you're both way too tense so it's probably just too much stick input. These fighters are very responsive. It only takes very gently movements of the stick to maneuver them. Try again but this time just try not to move the stick as much." said Koloriel

After restarting again they both had the same shaky start the other three had and managed to keep their fighters in the air.

"Okay good. That's it. Now try turning and see if you can join up with the rest of us and remember, easy on those sticks." said Koloriel.

"Hey... I think I'm gettin the hang of this." said Hiroko.

"Yeah, now I get it." said Michiko.

"Okay, good. Now let's Head towards land and just fly around for an hour enjoying the scenery while you get used to the controls." said Koloriel.

**~3~**

Meanwhile on the bridge...

"Admiral on the Bridge." said Blue.

Tsubael, Azanael and Anzinel, all having long since abandoned the formalities of standing and saluting now completely ignore Ekaril's entrance and continue on with there own conversations wondering if they should start a pool on who crashes and burns the most during the simulator training.

"Well, you don't have to salute but you could at least say hello.", said Ekaril.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello Ekaril." said Tsubael.

"Yes, of course. Hello Ekaril." said Azanael and Anzinel.

"So what's next on our agenda?" asked Tsubael.

"Well, We seem to have made significant progress shortening leashes this past year. It seems most of the arume on this planet are behaving them selves even if not willingly for the time being so I think it's time to try to meet with the leaders of this world. Yuko tells me that the best place to address all of the nations together is at a place called the UN building which is on a continent on the other side of the planet so we have quite a journey ahead of us." said Ekaril.

"If you can give me exact coordinates we could just do a leminov shift and be there in an instant." said Azanael.

"Well, I don't know the exact coordinates and there's no rush as I'm going to want Yuko with me when I try to make contact and she's in flight training right now. Just head due east and by the time we get close Yuko should be done in the simulators and she can guide us from there." said Ekaril.

"Right, heading due east.", said Azanael.

"Blue taking off.", said Blue as the massive ship slowly lifted it's self out of the water flying eastward.

**~4~**

About an hour later in the simulators the girls are all flying over a virtual Japan taking in the sights.

"Wow, everything looks so real." said Michiko. "Look the trees are even swaying in the wind." she added.

"Yeah, this is pretty awesome." said Mari.

Just then a small flashing orb appeared in front of Yuko's face so she tapped her left ear to extend her visor as they all have one now.

"Yes, Oh... Hello Hagino." said Yuko.

"How's the flight training going Yuko?" asked Hagino.

"Well, I'm probably crashing and burning right now since I have this visor up talking to you instead of paying any attention to what my fighter is doing but other than that it's been fun." said Yuko.

Giggling at Yuko's predicament Hagino said, "That's okay. I just wanted to ask you to come to the bridge when you're finished there. I'm going to need your help in a few minutes."

"My help?... uhm... Okay, Sure I'll be there in a few minutes." said Yuko wondering of what help she could be.

Yuko tapped her ear again to retract the visor just in time to see a virtual mountain side slam into her fighter.

"Yuko. What happened? You were doing so well." asked Koloriel

"Oh nothing I just got a call from Hagino. She wants to see me on the bridge when we're done here." said Yuko.

"Oh okay, Yeah I guess it's about time to call it a day here anyway. Good job everyone. Report back here same time tomorrow. Okay?" said Koloriel

All the canopy screens went dark and opened up as Koloriel shut down the simulation.

"Well, I guess it's time to start getting lunch ready so the rest of you are with me right guys?" said Akane.

"Yup, we're with you Akane." said Mari.

"Right behind you." said Michiko.

"Funny how I spend so much time working with food and so little time eating any these days." said Hiroko.

"Well at least it looks good on you." said Michiko.

"Thanks." said Hiroko blushing still not used to having her appearance complimented.

"So what's for lunch today Akane?" asked Koloriel.

"I hadn't decided yet. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Not really. Everything you cook is incredible Akane." said Koloriel blushing a bit.

"Wow, Thanks Koloriel." said Akane blushing as well.

"See you at lunch Akane." said Koloriel as she floated off.

"Whoa!..." Mari, Hiroko and Michiko all said in unison before proceeding to tease their friend a bit.

"I think she likes you." said Mari.

"Akane's got a girlfriend... Akane's got a girlfriend." the three of them started chanting.

"Shut up you guys." said Akane with her face turning beat red.

**~5~**

Back on the bridge, Yuko burst in out of breath and said "Sorry I'm late."

Hagino giggling said "That's quite all right Yuko. If you'll look at the screen there you'll notice we're over the east coast of the United States and I'd like to meet with your worlds leaders at this UN you spoke of. Can you show us where to go from here?"

"Oh uhm... Okay... uhm... Is there a smaller map I could point to or something?" asked Yuko not quite sure how to point it out on the big screen showing the whole North American continent on it.

"Yes, Of course. Over here." Tsubael hit a few keys and a hologram of earth appeared over her console which is the only one Yuko can get to with out being able to float like an arume.

Tsubael then touching the hologram as if it were a solid globe turned it so that North America was facing towards Yuko and then zoomed in on the east coast.

"Oh yeah, That'll work." said Yuko as she leaned over pointed out Manhattan and said "Right about there."

"Yuko, Would you mind accompanying me? I'd like you to be there when I meat with them." asked Hagino.

"Of course. Sure, but you should know that the building it's self may not even be there any more after the devastation of the invasion." said Yuko.

"I am aware but so far it's our best lead on where to find them so we have to at least try." said Ekaril.

"Well, okay then let's go." said Yuko.

And with that the two of them headed to the hangar bay.

**~6~**

Moments later Hagino and Yuko are flying over Manhattan which is now in complete ruin. "There. Over there. look." said Yuko pointing at the UN building which was still standing but not with out it's fair share of damage with gaping wholes in the roof and walls.

Hagino set down her fighter in the nearest flat space not buried in rubble and they made their way toward the battered UN building with Hagino occasionally helping Yuko over some of the bigger rubble piles.

Finally they arrive at the UN building and enter with Yuko constantly looking up to be aware of any potential falling debris.

"Hello?", said Hagino. "Can anybody hear me? I'm Admiral Ekaril representing the Arume people. Is anyone here?"

"Maybe you should let me try." said Yuko. "Hello! My name is Yuko Sugawara. I work for the Japanese government. Is there anyone here?"

After a few more tries the only sound they heard was the occasional distant falling chunk of concrete.

"I'm sorry Hagino. I don't think there's any one here. If any governments are still functioning I've no idea how we're going to contact them." said Yuko.

"All right then. I guess we should head back." said Hagino.

They got as far as the doorway when Hagino stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the ruined city.

"Hagino? Are you all right?" asked Yuko.

"Hagino no longer able to maintain her composure broke into tears and said, "No... I'm not... Look at what we've..."

Hagino collapsed to he knees crying over the devastation her own people had caused.

"Oh god... I'm so sorr... ry..." said hagino through her tears as she walked on her knees to Yuko basically hugging Yuko's legs. "and we... can't... take it ba..."

"Oh Hagino. Please try not to blame yourself." said Yuko.

Hagino cried on her knees for several minutes. There was nothing Yuko could say that would comfort her.

Finally when the tears slowed down enough for Hagino to speak again she said, "This feels like that day over Kamioki Island. I was flying over witnessing the deaths first hand completely powerless to stop it. There was nothing I could do but watch. I feel so completely helpless."

"I'm sorry I don't having anything I can say to make that feeling go away. But just please try to remind yourself that you were NOT the cause of all of this." said Yuko.

Hagino just nodded while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Can you get up? Are you ready to go?" asked Yuko.

"Yeah... I think so." said Hagino.

As they started out the door Hagino chuckled and said "Now who's helping who over the rubble."

"We'll get there... together." said Yuko.

"Yes... Together." said Hagino.


	2. Rebuilding the UN

0

**Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebuilding the UN**

Back on Blue's bridge Hagino and Yuko are telling Tsubael and the others how there trip to the UN building went.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised by that." said Tsubael.

"I'm sorry. I'm out of ideas." said Yuko. "Wait, Television. Okay, I lied I guess I wasn't out of ideas. Way back when the invasion first started the first thing the Arume did was start jamming all the communications, television, radio and even the phone lines. If you could get that jamming shut off you could maybe record a video message detailing your intentions and instructions on how to contact you and then send that to all the TV stations around the world to broadcast and maybe they'll see it and contact you."

"Well, It's true they may see it but I suspect if we put out instructions on how to make contact we'd be flooded with contact attempts from people posing as government leaders just trying to get close enough to assassinate Ekaril. How would we filter out the leaders from the liars?" said Tsubael.

"hmm, Good point." said Yuko.

"Still I think shutting off the jamming would be a good gesture and probably something we should have done a long time ago. We'll make that first on our to-do list." said Ekaril.

"Okay, How about this? No contact instructions, just stating your intentions and allocate one ship and it's crew to start cleaning up around and rebuilding the UN building. They wouldn't know how to get in touch but at least you could get your message out to them which is the important part at the moment right?" said Yuko.

"Agreed. That sounds like a good plan. We'll start there and worry about making contact later." said Ekaril.

"Blue, I'm going to record a message to the fleet." said Ekaril.

"Audio file open. Recording now." said Blue.

"To all ships involved with jamming forime communications. This is Admiral Ekaril onboard ship Blue. Please cease all jamming at once. Thank you for your cooperation. Admiral Ekaril out." said Ekaril. "Stop recording and send message now Blue."

"Recording stopped. Message sent." said Blue.

"I suppose I should go freshen up a bit for the video." said Ekaril.

"It's getting close to lunch time too. Why don't you come have lunch first." said Yuko.

Ekaril nodded as they both headed off the bridge walking towards the galley and said "Sure. By the way, It occurred to me that you were under cover as a teacher at Kaiho so Yuko Sugawara is probably not your real name is it?"

Yuko chuckled and said "hehe, You found me out. No it isn't. But sine It's the name I was using as I got to know and grew closer to my new family so I'm more comfortable with that name than my given name."

"I know how you feel." said Ekaril.

"Really?" said Yuko.

"Yes, I feel the same way about the name Hagino Senkoji." said Ekaril.

**~8~**

Back in the galley Akane, Hiroko, Michiko and Mari are all working the kitchen preparing lunch for the crew.

Some early arrivals are sitting at the tables chatting while waiting for lunch to be ready while Flight Chief Koloriel is content to sit alone at the counter watching Akane work. Just then a couple more early arrivals show up and notice Koloriel sitting at the counter and watching Akane intently and decide to tease the Flight Chief a bit. "Wow, you have a thing for that forime chef don't you." said one of them.

"Shut up." said Koloriel.

"It's all right. I don't blame you. She is kind of cute isn't she?"

"Yeah, She sure is. And you should have seen her in the simulator training. She got the hang of it really quick. I've always got the impression that she had a fighter's spirit." said Koloriel smiling and blushing.

"Wow, you really do have it bad. Personally I like Yuko. Now she's hot."

"Heh, You and the other half of the crew she's already shot down. Good luck." said Koloriel.

On the other side of the counter Michiko leans over and whispers to Mari "Hey check out Flight Chief Koloriel. She hasn't taken her eyes off Akane since she got here."

"Yeah, I know. I wonder if Akane likes he too?" whispered Mari.

"Okay! Lunch is ready!" shouts Akane loud enough for every one in the galley to hear. "And here's yours Koloriel. I figured you must be hungry waiting right here at the counter all this time so the first serving is yours."

"Thanks Akane." said Koloriel with her friendliest smile. "But what about you? When do you get to eat?" she asked.

"Oh well, The rest of the kitchen staff and I eat after every one else has been served and before we clean up." said Akane.

"Oh okay. Well, Maybe I should start coming later so we can eat together. If that's okay?" asked a blushing Koloriel.

"Uhm... Yeah sure. That'd be nice. Thanks." said a smiling and blushing Akane.

Mari and Michiko both whisper to each other in unison, "yes... yes... yes".

Just then Yuko and Hagino show up for lunch and Mari leaps into action. "Here you go honey I've got your lunch right here." she said handing Hagino her food before kissing her on the cheek.

"Mari, Not in front of the crew." said Hagino blushing.

"Oh, sorry." said Mari blushing.

"And here's your lunch Yuko." said Hiroko.

"Thanks Hiroko." said Yuko.

Yuko and Hagino sit at the counter to eat with Koloriel.

"So Koloriel, How did the flight training go this morning?" asked Ekaril.

"Quite well, actually. There was a bit of a rough start which is to be expected but they're all getting the hang of it fairly quickly." said Koloriel.

"Oh good. Glad to hear it.", said Ekaril

**~9~**

Later on the bridge... "Admiral on the Bridge." said Blue as Ekaril entered in a fresh uniform and not a hair out of place.

"Okay time to record my little message." said Ekaril.

"Blue, open a new Video file please."

"Video file open and recording now." said Blue.

"Attention people of Earth. I am Admiral Ekaril the ranking officer in command of the occupying fleet. We have done your people a grave injustice and for that we are truly sorry. I am not sending this message to ask for forgiveness as I am well aware that we are beyond redemption. We can not give back the lives we took. We would however like to do what we can to help rebuild what we destroyed. How ever not knowing anything about your construction methods we will need to coordinate our efforts with your own construction crews. Towards that end I would very much like to meet with the leaders of your world. I was directed to a place called the UN building as a good place to start and not surprising I found it too was largely destroyed and vacant. I will be assigning one ship and it's crew to start clean up of the rubble around that site and invite any human construction team that would know how to guide us in the reconstruction of that building in the hopes that your worlds leaders may once again take up residence there. I'm sure your leaders have many questions to ask us. Far more than I could answer in this broadcast and I'm quite eager to answer all of them so it is imperative that we meet some how." said Ekaril.

"I know that it can be difficult if not impossible to trust us after what we've... done." Ekaril starts to lose composure as she continues. "After all... the destruc... tion we... caused." She's now sobbing convulsively remembering the sight of a ruined Manhattan. "I'm... so... sor... ry..."

Tsubael recognized that Ekaril wasn't going to be able to go on whether she intended more or not and stopped the recording.

After a few moments Ekaril regained her composure and said, "I'll have to redo that last part." said Ekaril.

"I don't think so. I think we should send it as is. I think they need to see you like that if you don't mind my saying so." said Tsubael.

"I agree." said Azanael.

"Okay then, Send that out to the fleet and tell them to just go ahead and use the jamming equipment to broadcast that on every available channel instead of trying to send it to the forime networks hoping they'll broadcast it." said Ekaril.

"Of course. Right away Ekaril." said Tsubael.

Ekaril pulled the data pad from Tsubael's console and looking through it said, "Okay it looks like the Oraash is the closest ship to the site of the UN building so send them instructions to start cleaning up the rubble and to work with what ever forime construction crews show up to rebuild. Come to think of it I guess it's likely it was her gosta that did the damage in the first place so I guess it's only fitting they clean up after themselves."

"Of course. Consider it done." said Tsubael.

"Okay, That done, Lets head back to our home port at Kaiho." said Ekaril.

**~10~**

About a week later it's time for the girls morning flight training in the simulators and they've all met in the training room after breakfast as usual.

"Okay, Maneuvering the craft seems to be second nature to everyone so we're going to focusing on taking off and landing. This time the simulations will start in the hangar bay and you'll all take off from your own virtual version of Blue which means you won't see each other in the air this time. Once you take off you'll all be performing a series of touch-and-gos which is basically landing and then turning around and taking off again. We'll do this for an hour every morning until you can do it with your eyes closed. Now everybody pick a simulator and climb in. I'll be watching all of you on the monitors out here. Now remember... Easy on those sticks or you could easily wreck before you even get out of the hangar. Just keep the stick steady and ease the throttle forward and it's a piece of cake. Okay, I'm going to start the simulation now." said Koloriel.

This time everybody made it out of the hangar with just a few scrapes on the walls but no one made it back into the hangar on landing. They all wrecked against Blue's hull missing the Hangar opening by various distances.

Akane was the first to make it into the opening but still wrecked inside the hangar.

Mari and Yuko where the next two to make it back into the hangar and by the end of that hour all of them had made it back into the hangar but their landings are all still quite rough.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Well start again tomorrow morning after breakfast." said Koloriel.

"Wow, that was really hard." said Michiko.

"Yes, landing is the hardest part." said Koloriel.

"Yeah, I thought I was getting bored with just flying around and now I wish that's what we were still doing." said Hiroko.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this too will seem boring by the end of the week." said Yuko.

"That's the spirit." said Koloriel.

And with that they all headed to the Galley to start getting ready for lunch.

**~11~**

The galley is more than half empty now with most of the crew having eaten and left and having finished serving everyone Akane, Koloriel, Mari, Michiko, Hiroko and Yuko are all sitting down to their meals.

"You seem like you really enjoy cooking." said Koloriel.

"Yeah, It's kinda been my life's dream to become a chef. I like making people happy with food. A good meal always seems to lift people's spirits. In fact there's this little restaurant in town where the chef there studied in France and I always used to go there every day off and order something and try to figure out what ingredients he would use to try to copy his dishes." said Akane. "So what about you?"

"Well, not much to tell really. I love to fly, My only life's goal has been to fly any way I can and the military seemed an easy way to do that, plus there's the job security. So, as soon as I finished school I signed right up for the academy. I just like to spend as much time in the sky as possible. There's nothing quite like it." said Koloriel.

"I can understand that. The simulators have been a lot of fun." said Akane.

"Oh wait until you try the real thing." said a smiling Koloriel.

Mari is the first one to finish (she still eats too fast) and starts cleaning up. Before long the rest have finished and join Mari in the clean up.

**~12~**

"Admiral on the Bridge." announced Blue.

"So hows everything going?" asked Ekaril.

"All, quiet in here Ekaril." replied Tsubael.

"Any news on the clean up effort at the UN building?" asked Ekaril.

"Actually yes. They've finished the clean up and a forime construction crew has shown up to guide the reconstruction effort. The first problem they faced was getting materials to the site with all the roads in blocked by rubble so the Oraash is using her cargo ships to fly in the materials and they're also working on clearing a few roads into the site."

"That is excellent news. But we should probably try to get used to referring to them as humans instead of forime. I can't help but feel like the term forime sounds almost derogatory every time I say it in front of them." said Ekaril

"Of course, Should I send that out as an order to the fleet?" asked Tsubael.

"Yes please. And lets head back over to the UN building I want to see how things are going and express my appreciation to the human crew in person." replied Ekaril.

**~13~**

About an hour later and on the other side of the planet Blue sets down in the Atlantic off the U.S. east coast and Ekaril enters the Hangar bay.

"Admiral. Welcome to the hangar bay. What can I do for you?" asked Koloriel standing at attention saluting Ekaril.

"At ease Koloriel, I'm just taking a fighter over to the UN building for a visit." said Ekaril.

"Oh sure. This one right over here is all ready to go and if your not in too much of a hurry I wonder if I could ask you a couple questions while your here?" asked Koloriel.

"Sure, what about?" said Ekaril.

"Well, it's about the human chef, Akane." said Koloriel blushing a bit.

"Oh... you like her do you?" said Ekaril with a wry smile.

"Yea, quite a bit actually." said Koloriel blushing even more.

"That's so great. I just knew if our people just took the time to get to know them we could have avoided this whole invasion." said Ekaril.

"Agreed, And I think she likes me too but I'm just a bit nervous because I know they are a very different culture and they have men and all I'm just not sure how to proceed with her and I don't want to move to fast scare her off or something and I thought since you and Mari have actually gotten married that..."

"You thought I might have some advice?" interrupted Ekaril.

"Yeah, Something like that." said Koloriel.

"Well, Unfortunately the development of our relationship was long, slow, and sometimes downright painful. Looking back it's amazing that we're together at all what with the fact that it was a malfunction of my own ships emil force drive that killed her parents..."

"huh..." gasped a shocked Koloriel.

"Oh and then there was the time when I almost choked her to death." said Ekaril.

"Your kidding right?"

"No. It must have been some side effect of the psyco-reactive waves that cause people to start killing each other on Kamioki Island. I blacked out when I touched her and woke up with my hands around her throat. To this day I'm not quite sure who was more traumatized by that. Hurting her would have been the last thing I'd ever do but yet there my hands were, around her throat.", said Ekaril.

"Oh my god. They certainly seem to have an amazing capacity to forgive don't they?" asked Koloriel.

"Yes, they sure do. Which means there's still a chance our peoples might be able to become friends after all." said Ekaril. "Anyway. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help but for what it's worth I wish you two the best of luck." she added as she climbed into the cockpit of her waiting fighter.

"Thank you Admiral." said Koloriel before returning to her duties.

**~14~**

Moments later at the site of the UN building Ekaril approaching in her fighter saw a lot of unhappy arume working with a lot of suspicious humans. After landing and floating out of her cockpit every arume on the site stopped what they were doing to stand at attention and saluted.

Ekaril Floated over to a position where she could speak and be heard by almost everyone at the site and said, "Can I have everyone's attention please? Including the humans here. Please." Ekaril then paused for a moment while the reluctant human, and mostly male, workers gathered a bit closer so they could hear better. "Thank you. I'd like to start by saying how pleased I am with the progress that has been made so far. This site looks so much better than it did the last time I saw it and that alone fills me with hope so thank you all for that. And to you human workers. I can't thank you enough for coming to help. I know it can't be easy to trust us. You're probably constantly looking over your shoulders while you work and so I want to thank you all for taking this chance on us. And for you arume workers... I know that most if not all of you think of the humans as primitive lower life forms but I can assure you they are not. I spent five years living among them and some of them have become the best friends I've ever had. I urge you to set aside everything you've been told about them and spend some time getting to know them and find out for yourselves. Use your own brains instead of blindly swallowing all the propaganda that was fed to you back on Arume. In closing, Thank you all again for all your hard work and I very much look forward to seeing this building again in all it's former glory. As you were."

With that Ekaril floated back to her fighter and returned to Blue.


	3. Ekaril's Address

0

**Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew**

**Chapter 3**

**Ekaril's Address**

A week later it's the last day of take off and landing training for the Kaiho Krew and as predicted it's gotten easy to the point of boredom. "Are we almost done yet?" said Mari.

"Almost one more take off and landing and then we're done." said Koloriel.

After everyone made their last landing Hiroko said "So does this mean we can finally fly the real ones now?" after climbing out of her simulator along with everyone else.

"Not quite yet. We've got a little more training to do next week but I promise it's going to get a lot more fun." said Koloriel.

"Alright, let's go get lunch started you guys." said Akane.

"I'll see you in a few hours for lunch Akane." said Koloriel

"I'll be waiting." said Akane smiling as she waved goodbye.

**~16~**

A few moments later in the kitchen Akane starts getting out all the pots and pans they're going to need and Michiko is getting ingredients out of a large walk in refrigerator.

"So Akane, How are things going between you and Koloriel?" asked Mari.

"Yeah, have you kissed her yet?" asked Michiko.

"Give me a break you guys we haven't even gone on a date yet." said Akane.

"What? Akane, What are you waiting for? You like her don't you?" asked Mari.

"Well, yeah sure. Of course I do. It's just that..."

"Just what?" asked Hiroko.

"Well, they're a whole different society culturally and I'm just not sure..."

"Look Akane, She comes to lunch late every day just so she can eat with you. It's obvious she likes you but if you don't make some kind of move soon she might lose interest." said Mari.

"Maybe I should have when we were on the observation tower at sunset yesterday." said Akane.

"What! You were on the observation tower with her at sunset and you didn't..." Mari paused to give Akane the old face-palm "Oh my god Akane you're more hopeless than I was when you said I wasn't being honest with myself."

"Hey, Give her a break guys. She'll figure it out." said Yuko.

"Thanks, Yuko." said Akane.

**~17~**

Later on the bridge...

"So how is the reconstruction effort going? Any news?" asked Ekaril.

"Yes actually. The last report we got from the Oraash says that the reconstruction has been going smoothly and the building should be finished in less than a month. But..." said Tsubael

"That's excellent news. But what?" asked Ekaril.

"Well, I just can't help but wonder. What if there really are no functioning governments left. What if we've... What if the invasion fleet killed all the leaders in that first attack. They were pretty thorough." said Tsubael.

"Oh dear god if that were the case... We'd be in the unfortunate position of having to accept responsibility and remain here governing this whole planet. We can't just come in and wipe out there leaders and then pull out. It would leave them in chaos. I guess Grand Admiral Cherael was more right than even she knew when she said the damage is done and we can't risk pulling out now. " said Ekaril. "We can only pray that that's not the case." she added.

**~18~**

Later that evening in the Admiral's quarters Hagino and Mari are cuddling up in bed as they do every night. "How's the flight training going." asked Hagino.

"Good, We can all take off and land now. Koloriel said we've just got a little more training next week. What ever that means." said Mari.

"That reminds me, How are Koloriel and Akane getting along?" asked Hagino.

"Funny you should ask. We were just talking to Akane about that today before we started making lunch and Koloriel really seems to like Akane and Akane really likes Koloriel but she's nervous about making any kind of move." said Mari.

Hagino starts in with her giggling.

"What?" said Mari.

"Koloriel told me the same thing in the hangar bay. She's too nervous to make a move too." said Hagino.

"Oh boy I sure hope one of them finds some courage soon." said Mari.

**~19~**

The next day on Blue's bridge, "Incoming transmission from the Oraash." said Blue.

"On screen" said Ekaril.

"Admiral Ekaril, This is Commander Emalil onboard ship Oraash. There's a male forime at the worksite claiming to be a Japanese delegate from the UN. I'm honestly not sure if I believe him or not but I thought you would want to know." said Commander Emalil

Ekaril's eyes widened with joy and her heart filled with hope at the news. "Oh yes. Thank you. Is he still there?"

"Yes, I have a couple of armed guards holding him until we know what to do with him." said Commander Emalil

"Armed! No no. Please recall the guards at once and release him. In fact I don't want any of our weapons on the ground at all. I appreciate that you didn't want to let this opportunity slip away but we've already given them reason enough not to trust us don't you think." said Ekaril.

"Of course Admiral. My apologies. I'll recall the guards at once." said Commander Emalil

"And thank you so much for bringing this to my attention. You've really made my day." said Ekaril.

"Glad I could help. Commander Emalil out."

"Tsubael, I'm taking a fighter to go meet with this man and if he's willing I'll be bringing him aboard to talk in a more comfortable setting." said Ekaril before darting to the hangar bay.

**~20~**

A moment later at UN building Ekaril lands her fighter right outside now that there's plenty of room to having been cleaned up. After exiting the fighter she saw a man in a dust covered suit standing in the doorway. She floated over to introduce herself. "Would you be the Japanese delegate that I've heard about?"

"Yes I am Delegate Ukasaru representing the Japanese government but please call me Ukasaru-san."

"Oh thank goodness. I am Admiral Ekaril representing Arume and I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you. I was beginning to fear there were no functioning governments left.", said Ekairl.

"Sadly that may yet be the case. Since the initial attack I've had contact with neither my own government nor any of the delegates from other countries." said Ukasaru.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to continue hoping. In the mean time I'm sure you have a lot of questions why don't we go back to my ship and we can talk in a more comfortable setting." said Ekaril.

**~21~**

Back in the hangar bay Ekaril and Ukasaru get out of the fighter. "You look like you could use some freshening up. Why don't I get you some quarters where you can shower and we'll get that suit cleaned up for you and then top it off with a hot meal in our galley. We have an excellent chef on board. I think you'll be surprised out how good the food is." said Ekaril.

"Oh yes. Thank you. Lead the way." said Ukasaru.

After showing Ukasaru to his quarters Ekaril tapped her left ear extending the visor and said, "Tsubael, Please contact Commander Emalil and extend her an invite to join us on Blue. I'd like her to be present for my conversation with the Japanese delegate and also treat her to some of Akane's cooking to thank her. And also have Akane and the rest of the girls meet me in the galley please." said Ekaril.

"Yes, of course Ekaril, right away." said Tsubael.

"Thank you Tsubael."

**~22~**

A few moments later the complete Kaiho Krew arrive in the galley and Ekaril explains that she would like Akane to prepare a special meal for the delegate even though they've already finished their lunch meal duties.

"Absolutely, I'd consider it an honor to cook for the delegate and thank you for the opportunity." said Akane.

"Yeah, sounds cool. Let's get to it." said Mari and with that they all got started enthusiastically preparing a meal for their important guest.

"Oh and Yuko, if you could go wait outside Mr. Ukasaru's quarters and show him the way here when he's ready please. I think he might be more comfortable with a human escort." said Ekaril.

**~23~**

About a half an hour later The meal is ready, Commander Emalil is present and Ukasaru arrives escorted by Yuko.

"Ah, Mr. Ukasaru you certainly look much better. Why don't you have a seat here. Your in for a real treat." said Ekaril.

"I must say I am surprised that you have so many humans working as part of your crew." said Ukasaru.

"Oh, Are you ready for another shocker? Mari, could you come here for moment please." asked Ekaril.

"Yeah, sure honey." said Mari.

"Mr. Ukasaru, Allow me to introduce my wife Mari Waketake." said Ekaril.

"Your w... wife?" said Ukasaru.

Ekaril giggled a bit and said, "That's right. You see back when I was just a commander I was sent here five years before the invasion to learn about your people so I spent a great deal of that time posing as a human and living among them and it was then that I met the love of my life here." said Ekaril.

Being the first time Hagino actually introduced Mari as her wife to anyone let alone some one so important Mari blushed and said "aawww,... I love you." as she clung to Hagino's arm and kissed her on the cheek causing Hagino to blush.

"Well, Mrs. Waketake, I feel like I should thank you on behalf of the human race. It almost seems you may have single-handedly saved the human race by winning the admiral's heart." said Ukasaru.

"Here are your meals Mr. Ukasaru and Commander Emalil." said Akane placing the trays of food on the table in front of them.

"What about the rest of you? Aren't you eating?", asked Ukasaru.

"Oh we all just ate lunch not to long ago so we're not really ready for any more food just yet." said Ekaril.

"I've had lunch too but I'll make room for a chance to taste the legendary Miss Kawashima's cooking." said Commander Emalil.

"Wow, Legendary?" said a blushing Akane.

"Oh yes. When I landed in your hangar bay the whole flight crew down there was raving about the lunch they just had." said Commander Emalil.

"Oh... We'll go wait in the kitchen. It must be awkward to eat with a bunch of people standing around watching." said Ekaril seeing Ukasaru was hesitant to dig in with an audience.

After eating Ukasaru and Emalil brought their trays back to the kitchen.

"I must say, you were right. That was quite a treat. Far better than anything they ever fed us at the UN building and those chefs got payed a small fortune. Thank you very much Miss Kawashima" said Ukasaru.

"Agreed. Sure beats the slop I have to eat on my ship." said Commander Emalil.

"Okay Let's go get comfortable for what I'm sure will be a long talk." said Ekaril leading Ukasaru, Emalil and Yuko back to a table in the dining area.

"We're going to talk here?" asked Mr. Ukasaru.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Blue wasn't designed as a flagship and we have no proper conference room so I'm afraid this is the best i can do. I had to have the maintenance crew combine three regular crew quarters just to so I'd have some suitable Admiral's quarters." said Ekaril. "Now Before we get started. Since we only have one government represented and and this will be a long story I thought maybe we could record and broadcast this out to the world in the hopes that other governments will be able to see it and we may as well bring the whole population up to speed at the same time anyway. Is that alright with you Mr. Ukasaru?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. And thank you for letting me clean up first."

Ekaril taps her left ear extending her visor and said, "Tsubael, I'm going to want the fleet to broadcast this conversation the same way we did that first message so please set that up with the other ships and let me know when your ready to start broadcasting."

"Understood. I'll get back to you." said Tsubael.

A few moments later a flashing orb appeared in front of Ekaril's face. She tapped her left ear again an Tsubael said "We're ready when you are Ekaril. Just say the word."

"Now is good Tsubael." said Ekaril before tapping her ear again to retract the visor.

"Mr. Ukasaru, as the japanese delegate to the UN I'm sure you have a lot of questions so where shall I start?" asked Ekaril.

"Well, I suppose the biggest question is Why?" asked Ukasaru.

"Have you seen any arume men among our troops at all either during the invasion or since?"

"Well, no. We assumed that the rolls in your society are a bit reversed from ours and the men stay home cooking and cleaning and caring for the children. You see in our society those were the women's rolls for much of our history. Only in recent generations have the dividing lines between genders become a bit blurred in that regard."

"I see. Well, if only it were that simple. You see the fact is there simply are no arume men at all. Several generations back the number of male births vs the number of female births inexplicably started tipping in favor of the female gender. A generation after that and males just stopped being born. All newborns were female. Fortunately by the time the remaining living males that were capable of impregnating females had died off we had at least come up with a few methods of reproduction without males through the use of technology but they are a temporary stop gap measure at best. Our population is steadily dwindling and unless we can find a way to bring arume males back we are facing extinction. Now with your people being so similar to ours genetically we came here in a desperate search for compatible DNA that might help save our species."

"And it was this facing extinction that caused your people to take such a desperate act as invading?"

"Im afraid so. We're not normally like that I assure you being conquerors was never something we strove for. But because of our situation and having the more advanced technology many of our people convinced themselves that you weren't a sentient people barely a step above apes to justify treating you as nothing more than live stock to be farmed for our genetic experiments."

"This next part is rather complicated and difficult to explain..."

"My first assignment on this world was as a commander of a ship in a small fleet of five ships that were sent here five years ahead of the invasion. Our mission was to study the humans and learn as much as we could about them."

"When I first arrived here my ship was sent to study the people on and island your people know as Kamioki Island. At that time my ships crew including myself consisted of 202 arume. While studying the people of Kamioki my ships Emil Force Drive.."

"Emil.. what?", asked Mr. Ukasaru

"Well just think of it like a nuclear reactor. My ships main power plant. There was a malfunction of the drives shielding which released psycho-reactive waves which saturated my ship and the island causing both arume and humans alike to go insane and start killing each other. When it was all over there where only three survivors in total. One human girl I found drowning and was able to pull her out of the water and one of my own crew and myself. I left the human girl on the beach in the hopes that her own people would find her and care for her."

"Now being a ships commander I was used to accepting responsibility for everything that happened on my ship so I blamed myself for the loss of 1,056 lives that day, 856 human lives and 200 arume lives. The only thing saving me from sinking into a suicidal depression was the the one life I was able to save that day. The human girl. So with the damage to my ship being so severe I had my only remaining crew member hide the ship in a trench as near to the most likely school the girl would eventually enroll at. I spent the next two years working with my gunner on repairing my ship while using my ships surveillance remotes which are disguised as terns to keep tabs on the girl. When she became old enough to enroll at the school I disguised myself as a human and enrolled myself hoping that I would get to keep a closer eye on her. Two years had gone by before she finally enrolled. In that time I had already made several friends at that school and once she arrived it didn't take long before I became rather close to her as well."

"Now this is where it gets sticky. The rest of my fleet hadn't written me off like I had hoped in fact they started attacking me and the human girl trying to finish us off. So my fighting back was a much self defense as it was trying to protect a people I had come to love."

"What I later found out was the reason they were trying to finish us off. The Master Commander was working secretly on the unsanctioned development of a new weapon and the accident my ship had suffered all those years earlier was no accident at all but sabotage as an experiment in the development of this weapon and being unsanctioned by our government both My ship and the human girl were evidence that needed disposing of."

"So in defense of myself as well as the surviving human girl and the rest of my friends at that school I was forced to fight and destroy all 4 other ships in that fleet. However never having completely gotten my own ship back into fighting shape by the time there was only one ship remaining to destroy my ship was all out of fight and the only option left to me was to ram that last ship with my own destroying both in the process. I ejected at the last second and barely survived leaving myself and my only surviving crew member stranded."

"If this is true how is it you sit before me now as an admiral?"

"That is a bit of a miracle actually. It was a human woman that came up with part of the plan that allowed me to Commandeer a ship that could take me back to my home planet to try to get my own government to order a withdrawal. I openly declared myself an enemy sympathizer at my own hearing and argued on behalf of Earth and while I was unsuccessful at getting them to withdrawal they did agree that the invasion was a mistake and promoted me and sent me back with a new ship to try to repair some of the damage between our two people and hopefully expedite finding a solution to our problem in the process."

"So how is it our DNA is so similar to that of a people from some other far away planet?"

"Well, Actually we're not from a far away planet. More like a far away universe. Well. not really far away. More like parallel." said Ekaril.

"I don't think they're going to understand that Admiral." said Commander Emalil

"Commander..."

Ukasaru interrupted Ekaril's scolding of the Commander by saying, "Please, if I may, Our current understanding says that basically there are an infinite number of these parallel universes some being very similar to our own and some very different and based on your appearance and your technology I would assume you are from a universe fairly similar to our own. You are in a way from earth although I'm sure you don't call it that. You would have your own name for it but it occupies the same location in space as ours, probably has similar continents and even much of the same wildlife. I would also assume your race dodged the bullet of the dark ages. In our history there was a period of some 800 years or so when there was no scientific advancement what so ever as the study of science was considered heresy by the church. That would explain the difference in technology. It seems your people dodged that bullet only to be struck by a more lethal genetic blow later on. Does that about sum it up?"

"Yes it does and well said. Thank you Mr. Ukasaru. You see Commander Emalil, They do understand. This is the point I've been trying so hard to make to our people. That the humans are not the lower life forms so many of our people like to believe. Perhaps your explanation will help drive that point home for me." said Ekaril.

"Well, Thank you for explaining all of this and for going so far for our sakes. To be honest, we might have done the same if the situations were reversed."

"Kind of you to say but based on what I've learned of your people, I doubt it." said Ekaril.

"Now, That all being said. I'm told the UN building should be finished in under a month and if any government representatives are out there watching this I urge you to once again take up the responsibility of governing your people. The current disorder serves neither of our peoples and we have no wish to rule your planet. Thank you for your time and good night." said Ekaril before tapping her left ear and telling Tsubael to end the broadcast.


	4. Akane Hooks Up

**Author's Note:** From **~31~** to the end of the page is an M rated scene in case you'd prefer to skip it.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Akane Hooks Up**

"Well, You are of course welcome to stay the night and join us for dinner but after that is there any place specific you would like to be dropped off?" asked Ekaril.

"If a ride back to Japan wouldn't be too much trouble. It's been a while since I've seen home and haven't had any contact with my government or any other delegates so I'd really like to go home." said Ukasaru.

"Of course, No trouble at all. Commander Emalil, you might want to return to your ship now since we'll be leaving the area now. And thank you for coming." said Ekaril.

"Thank you Admiral." said Commander Emalil as she saluted before leaving for the hangar bay.

"Mr. Ukasaru, Do you remember the way back to your quarters?" asked Ekaril.

"Oh yes. I'll be fine." said Ukasaru.

"Alright then, Yuko Could you let him know when dinner is ready please?" asked Ekaril.

"Oh, Yes of course." replied Yuko.

**~25~**

Having taken the slow cruise back across the pacific (after flying over North America) to give Mr. Ukasaru the same treatment she gave the rest of the Kaiho Krew on the observation tower they finally arrive back near Japan over a day later on Monday morning.

After taking Mr. Ukasaru to the drop off point he requested Mr. Ukasaru climbed out of the cockpit and thanked Ekaril for the ride and all she had done.

"Oh please don't mention it. No matter how much we do it will never be enough to atone for our sins. Oh wait... before you go. Here, take this." said Ekaril.

"What's this?" asked Ukasaru taking a small gray disk from Ekaril.

"Put it in your left ear with the darker side facing out and when you want to contact me just tap it once. In the event you meet up with other members of your government or anybody else you might think I should meet." said Ekaril.

"Oh, I see. Thank you."

"Thank you Mr. Ukasaru and good luck." said Ekaril.

**~26~**

Meanwhile, back in the training room on Blue...

"Okay everybody climb in a simulator. This is going to start out in the air like the first week of training" said Koloriel.

"Okay I'm going to start the simulation now. And what's going to be different this time is I'm going to unlock the weapons systems and through some bad guys at you." said Koloriel.

"What? Combat training? Why I thought we wouldn't have to fight in them." said an awfully scared Michiko.

"And you won't. This isn't training this is strictly for fun. Think of it like a video game and just have fun shooting down bad guys for a while. My little reward for all your hard work." said Koloriel.

"Awesome!", said Mari.

"Yeah, sweet!", said Akane.

The five of them had a blast mixing it up with the virtual bad guys with Akane and Mari both seemingly competing for the title of most efficient killer while Michiko's only kill is when she accidentally collided with one of the enemy fighters.

After an hour of more fun than any of them had had since the synchronized jumping with the blue whale they finally finished up and climbed out of their simulators.

"Wow, Thanks a lot Koloriel. That was a total blast." said Akane.

"Yeah, That rocked Koloriel. Thanks." said Mari.

Even Yuko seemed to have fun coming in a close third for most efficient killer. Hiroko and Michiko weren't quite as enthusiastic.

"Well, I'm glad you all had fun. Well, most of you. You've all earned it." said Koloriel.

"Okay guys, Lets go get started on lunch." said Akane.

"Akane, Do you have a moment?" asked Koloriel.

"Yeah, Sure." said Akane as the rest left for the galley to get started on lunch.

"When I first boarded this ship way back before we came to this world the admiral addressed the crew and in that address she encouraged us to get to know the for... uh... humans and towards that end I was wondering if you might want to go to the mainland with me and maybe show me around and show me what humans do for fun?" asked Koloriel with a bit of a nervous blush.

Akane with a blushing smile said "Gee, That almost sounds like a date."

"Would that be okay?" asked Koloriel.

"Yeah, Sure, I'd like that." said Akane.

"Okay great, so after lunch then?" asked Koloriel.

"Yeah, Sure. I'll meet you in the hangar after I finish cleaning up."

"Well, since I've been showing up late to eat with you why don't I stick around and help with the clean up and that way we can get going that much sooner." said Koloriel.

"Sounds like a plan." said Akane smiling before heading out the door to start on lunch.

**~27~**

With lunch time being almost over now the kitchen staff gets to eat. Akane is of course sitting with Koloriel at the counter while the rest of them are sitting at one of the tables.

Mari is the first to finish again and takes her tray back into the kitchen to start cleaning up. The rest at her table follow shortly after with Akane and and Koloriel being last having done so much catting between bites.

"Koloriel, you don't have to help clean up. We can handle this." said Mari.

"Yeah, this is our job. We got this." said Hiroko.

"No. It's okay I want to help Akane got done faster so we can go ashore. She's going to take me sightseeing." said Koloriel.

"You mean like a date?" asked Michiko?

"No not like a date. A date." said Akane with pride.

"Oh well, in that case you two can just go. We can finish up here." said Yuko.

"Wow, really? Thanks you guys." said Akane before bolting to the hangar bay with Koloriel.

**~28~**

A few minutes later a small fighter emerges from the rear of Blue and heads up into the sky.

"Would you like to take the controls Akane?" asked Koloriel.

"Really? Are you serious?" asked Akane.

"Of course. You've got enough simulator time. I'm sure you can handle it." said Koloriel.

"hehe, yeah okay." said Akane.

Akane grabbed the stick and pulled back a bit putting the fighter into a steep climb and punched the throttle and they rocketed skyward spiraling like a corkscrew on the way up with Akane screaming "YEEAAAHHHH! WOOOHOOOOO!"

Koloriel looked over at Akane with a big smile happy to see her so thoroughly enjoying herself.

When they got high enough that the blue sky faded away revealing the stars Akane eased off the throttle and looked up out of the top of the cockpit where the curvature of the earth came into view.

"Oh my god Koloriel. This is amazing!" said Akane.

She then pulled back a bit more on the stick to bring the nose over and start back down and once the fighter was pointing straight down she hit full throttle again diving at high speed.

For the next 10 minutes or so Akane was doing loops and barrel rolls and just about every maneuver she could think of and a few she invented be accident and was having the time of her life.

"Oh Koloriel... Thank you so much. That was incredible." said Akane looking over at Koloriel grinning ear to ear feeling like she understood Koloriel a bit better now.

"So, where to now?" asked Koloriel

"Well, There's an amusement park with a big Ferris wheel overlooking the bay around somewhere. There it is over there. See that big round thing?" said Akane.

"And that's a fun place to go?" asked Koloriel.

"I've never actually been there myself but Mari and Hagino have a couple of times and they always seemed to come back happy." said AKane.

"Okay then. I'll see how close I can land this we'll walk the rest of the way." said Koloriel.

**~29~**

After a few hours of having fun on the rides Koloriel said "I'm starting to get hungry again. How about you?"

"Yeah, I could stand to eat something. Come one. I know just the place." said Akane.

"But wait what about these things over here. These look interesting. Could we try these?" asked Koloriel motioning to a food stand with shish kabobs.

"Well, yeah. We could. Is that really what you ..."

Koloriel interrupted her with "No. Wait. You're the food expert. I'll leave myself in your hands. Where shall we eat?"

"Okay, I was kinda hoping I could take you to that restaurant i was telling you about." said Akane.

"Oh, Yes that sounds perfect. Is it far?"

"Well, not too far but we'll take a cab any way."

**~30~**

Akane and Koloriel are siting in the same booth eating the same meal she ordered for Mari and Michiko.

"mmmm, This is good.", said Koloriel

"I'v been trying to master this sauce for ever and still don't have it quite right." said Akane.

"It is good. But I like your cooking better." said Koloriel.

"Wow, Thanks. That means a lot to me." said Akane.

"There you are. I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed your mug around here again." said one of the three thugs that abducted Mari a couple years ago.

"Oh my god You guys again? Don't you ever learn?" asked Akane.

"Akane, who are they?" asked Koloriel a bit shocked as this is the first time she's ever seen males.

"Just a few local losers that lack the brain power to learn." said Akane. "Let's go outside. I don't wanna bust up this guys restaurant. I actually like this place." she added as she pushed her way through the thugs to head outside.

Koloriel followed right behind the thugs to find Akane already beating on the first one outside the door.

Koloriel being military trained had no trouble making short work of the other two without even breaking a sweat.

Once Akane was finished throwing hers in the dirt she said "I wonder if maybe they've finally learned not to mess with me. Probably not."

"That was pretty impressive the way you handled that man." said Koloriel.

"Oh please. Calling him a man is disrespectful to the male gender. He's just a dumb punk. But what about you you took out the other two in half the time."

"Well, I've been military trained but you... You were just fearless without any training at all. I always suspected you had a fighter's spirit." said Koloriel as she linked arms with Akane clinging to her.

"Wow, Thanks." said Akane now blushing beat red. Her heart was racing and she was loving every minute of this physical contact with Koloriel.

"Akane?..."

"Yeah?"

"I uhm... I know things are different in your society with having males and all so I'm never quite sure how to proceed. I don't want to seem to forward but... God I really want to kiss you." said Koloriel.

"Wow, I was kind of wondering if you..."

Akane was interrupted by Koloriel's lips meeting hers which shocked her at first but only for a second or two and then she closed here eyes and allowed herself to enjoy it kissing back. Akane got so swept away in the moment she wrapped her arms around Koloriel and held her close kissing her for what seemed like hours. Time seemed to slow down as she became well aware of every single heart beat.

Akane finally broke away to say "Oh my god. I had no idea..."

"What do you mean?" said Koloriel

"When I used to occasionally catch a glimpse of Mari and Hagino sharing a moment like this and I was always happy for them and a bit envious of what they had and how happy they looked. But I had... no... idea... just how happy they were. I had no idea... how happy I could be." Akane opened her eyes and looked into Koloriel's eyes and said "I love you Koloriel... I love you."

"Oh Akane... I love you too." said Koloriel.

The two embraced each other sharing a long passionate kiss before Akane finally pulled away to say "Well, I think this is a good high note to end this date on. Why don't we head back to Blue now."

**~31~**

Back on Blue in the hangar bay Akane and Koloriel climb out of their fight and Akane now able to summon the courage to take things a little further says "So uhm... I don't suppose you feel up to maybe coming to my room for a nightcap?" Blushing beat red she adds "That is if it's not too soon for...I mean, If you want..."

"No. I'd like that." Koloriel replied before Akane could do so much back-pedaling she'd wind up withdrawing the invite.

Moments later back in Akane's quarters Akane turns to Koloriel after just having entered the room and says "uh, look I don't really have anything to drink in here. I'm sorry."

But before Akane could even finish her apology Koloriel grabbed Akane engaging her in a very deep, very passionate kiss breaking it for a moment to say, "Oh god Akane, The only thing I want to drink in is the sight of your beautiful naked body." Then reengaged the kiss while simultaneously stripping Akane of all fabric.

Akane mumbled "oh god yes." into Koloriel's mouth not willing to break the kiss so it sounded more like " uhmmf... mmmf.. hmm" and began pealing Koloriel out of her clothes as well.

Now with both of them completely naked and still kissing Koloriel maneuvers Akane over to the bed and pushes her back onto the bed breaking the kiss in the process.

"My god you are so gorgeous Akane." said Koloriel.

Akane, now getting her first view of Koloriel's body in all it's glory (which having been one of the lucky arume women to escape the growth stunting that strikes so many of them in puberty, is similar in stature to Akane and yet still fairly young looking, a forime would guess her to be about twenty but with Arume life spans being so much longer there's really no telling) is stunned for a moment before saying, "Oh my god you're so perfect Koloriel."

All arume women seem to have a degree of perfection to them if perfection can come in varying degrees, that is to say none of them ever seem to have a single blemish on their bodies, none are ever overweight or suffer from any physical abnormality of any kind other than the growth stunting but this particular arume seems even more perfect than the rest in Akane's eyes with her beautiful brilliant blue eyes and flowing shoulder length white hair and perfect breasts not too big or too small. If Akane didn't know better she'd have thought she was looking at an angle. All that were missing were wings.

"I'm so glad you think so." said Koloriel descending to her lover to reengage the kiss.

Akane, feeling Koloriel's breasts pressing against hers moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around her angelic lover while exploring the inside of Koloriel's mouth with her tongue.

"Wait." said Akane breaking the kiss. "You should know... I've never done this before."

"Do you want to stop?" asked Koloriel.

"No... no, of course not. I'm just not sure... what to do." said Akane.

Koloriel brought a hand up to caress Akane's cheek and said, "Oh honey... Don't worry about that. I'll take care of you." Then Koloriel began kissing her way south, first her neck and then the center of her chest while her hands gently cupped Akane's breasts lightly pinching her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

Feeling Akane's nipples harden under her touch Koloriel whispered, "Does this feel good?" knowing full well what the answer was.

"Oh god yes Koloriel."

Koloriel then began kissing and nibbling at one nipple, then the other, then lifted her head and said, "Your breasts are so beautiful Akane." while moving up so that her nipples were rubbing against Akane's.

Akane's pulse quickened and her breathing heavy at the sensation of Koloriel's nipples tickling her own and began to say, "Oh my god Koloriel." which was muffled be Koloriel initiating another deep kiss before resuming the southward journey of her lips and tongue.

Kissing and licking her way down Akane's flat belly her hands kept Akane's breasts company.

Akane spread her legs in anticipation of the arrival of her lovers mouth down there not even sure if that was their destination but some how hoping it was and began running her fingers through Koloriel's angelic white hair while at the same time gently, perhaps even subconsciously , pushing Koloriel's head lower and lower as if guiding her more experienced lover to where she should go as if that were necessary.

Once Koloriel's mouth had arrived at it's destination she inhaled deeply through her nose taking in the scent of her lover's sweet and juicy center before gently kissing Akane's nether lips.

"OH MY GOD YES!", Akane shouted. Suddenly stricken with fear that the whole ship just her her cry of passion she tensed up a bit and said, "I'm sorry." in an uncharacteristically mousy voice.

"Don't worry.", said Koloriel. "We arume are actually a very sexual people and towards that end every consideration is always taken in the design of living spaces. The walls are not only well insulated for sound but also have an active sound dampening system so that any sounds loud enough to penetrate the insulation are automatically cancelled out by opposing sound waves generated in the walls so you can scream as loud as you want.", she added with a seductive smile and wink before continuing her oral assault.

"Oh my god that feels soooo goooood!" exclaimed Akane trying to keep her voice down despite Koloriel's assurances as Koloriel's tongue found it's way inside and began exploring the moist interior. "I wanna taste you too!" she added.

"Oh god I was so hoping you'd say that." said Koloriel as she straightened he legs and arms so that the only four points in contact with the spacious arume bed were her toes and hands and then with all the skill of an olympic hopeful that had practiced the maneuver for countless hours swung her self around to drape her thighs over Akane's shoulders allowing her knees to come to rest on either side of Akane's head.

Faced with the sight of Koloriel's clean shaven pussy (After all they would have to at least be constantly neatly trimmed down there to get away with wearing the uniforms they do) Akane said, "My god every part of you really is perfect." Suddenly knowing what to do or wether or not she would be good enough at it no longer mattered. Nothing mattered as Akane reveled in having her face between such perfect legs. She began caressing Koloriel's thighs and ass, her hands gliding back and forth between them over her smooth soft skin while kissing the cute glistening bun in front of her.

"Oh my god your so wet." she said before extending her tongue to lick up the excess moisture. "And you taste so good." she added before diving in burying her tongue as deep inside her lover as she could reach.

Koloriel had to pull out of Akane briefly to say "Oh god Akane, That feels so good!" then dove right back in.

"Now there's a sauce I'd like to master." Akane said jokingly.

"Hahaha, Akane! Stop. Don't make me laugh. haha"

"Haha, I'm sorry baby.", said Akane before resuming trying to duplicate what she could feel Koloriel doing to her.

Koloriel then inserted two fingers into Akane while keeping her mouth and tongue going on Akane's clit.

"Oh my god!", Yelled Akane just when she thought it couldn't possible get any better and she immediately followed suit sticking two fingers into her angelic lover doing her best to provide as much pleasure as she was receiving.

"Oh Yes! Akane! You're gonna make me cum!" yelled Koloriel. "Are you gonna cum too? I want you to cum with me." she added before putting her mouth back to work on Akane's clit.

"YES! Koloriel! I'M CUMMING!" screamed Akane as she wrapped her arms and legs around Koloriel as if trying to completely merge with her while rocking side to side in a convulsive orgasm that seemed to last for several minutes.

After licking each other clean and Akane's legs relaxed Koloriel swung back around and snuggled up to Akane with her head buried in Akane's neck kissing her and said, "So, How was that?"

"Oh my god, I... uhh... I...", stammered a speechless Akane.

"Wow, that good eh?", said Koloriel.

"I really can't find words to describe it. I... I never would have imagined it could be that good." Akane took one of the hands se was caressing her lover's back with an brought it up to her cheek which prompted Koloriel to look up into her lover's eyes. "Thank you so much for that Koloriel. I am so in love with you."

"Awww, I love you too Akane.", said Koloriel before one last deep kiss on the mouth before resuming kissing and snuggling her neck settling in for the night.


	5. Insurrection

0

**Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew**

**Chapter 5**

**Insurrection**

The next Morning Mari and Michiko each come out of their rooms at the same time and no sooner do they get into the hall way than they see Flight Chief Koloriel coming out of Akane's room.

Koloriel turns and notices the two girls and turns beat red thinking "ooops, busted". She smiled at both of them and said "Good Morning." and then just floated off towards the galley.

Mari and Michiko look at each other wide-eyed with dropped jaws and start squealing and jumping up and down screaming "Yey!"

Later in the galley Michiko. Hiroko, Mari, and Yuko are all there grabbing breakfast as it's the arume chef's turn and Hiroko asked "Isn't Akane up yet? She's going to miss breakfast."

And to that Koloriel replied "Oh This morning I'm bringing Akane her breakfast in bed."

"Oh my god. Now that's so true love." said Michiko.

"Yeah." said a blushing Koloriel.

"Now that you mention it. I should so do that for Hagino. Thanks for the idea Koloriel." said Mari before turning to the arume chef to say "One more breakfast here please."

**~33~**

A little while later Mari and Hagino are on the observation tower having tea and watching the sunrise. "Thank you so much for breakfast in bed honey. That was quite a surprise. What did I do to earn that?" said Hagino.

"Well, I got the idea from Koloriel but in all honesty you earn it every night when you snuggle me to sleep." said Mari leaning her head on Hagino's shoulder.

"awwww... So Koloriel suggested it?" asked Hagino.

"Not so much suggested as demonstrated. She was brining Akane breakfast in bed." said Mari.

"Really? That's wonderful! I guess that means their date went well." said Hagino.

"Yup. I am so happy for those two." said Mari.

"Me too." said Hagino.

Just then a flashing orb appears in front of Mari's face. "Oh, what now." She said rather put off that her quality time with her wife was being interrupted. She tapped her left ear to extend the visor. "This better be good." she said.

"Mari, It's time for your check ride. You've all completed the flight training and the only thing remaining are the check rides. I have to go up with each of you one at a time to watch you fly the real thing. I just did Akane... uhm... I mean I just gave Akane her check ride and now it's your turn. Is that good enough?"

"Oh, Yeah that's great. I'l be right there." said Mari before tapping her left ear again. "Honey, That was Koloriel. She said she wants to give me my check ride now."

"Oh that's great. Go on and thanks again for breakfast in bed. I love you." said Hagino before giving her wife a goodbye kiss.

**~34~**

A few moments later Mari entered the hangar bay to find Koloriel waiting in the right side cockpit of a fighter in take off position. "Come on. I have three more check rides to do after you." said Koloriel.

"Coming... Woohoooo! I get the left side! Yes!" said an excited Mari.

"Okay, I trust you remember how to take off?" said Koloriel while the canopies close.

"Yup. Sure do."

"Okay, then take us out." said Koloriel and with that Mari flew the fighter out of the hangar bay.

About an hour later Akane, Mari, Yuko, and Hiroko (all having completed their check rides) are waiting in the hangar bay for Michiko to come back from hers.

Just then Michiko's fighter comes in and lands perfectly almost as if it were on autopilot. Michiko then climbs out of the cockpit and joins her waiting friends.

"Wow, Michiko. I think That was your best landing yet." said Akane.

"Yea, That was awesome Mich." said Mari.

"Okay, You've all completed your check rides and are officially authorized to take out a fighter when ever you need to provided I have a fighter to spare at the time." said Koloriel.

The whole gang starts cheering in celebration. "Hey, you know what? We should have like an honorary squadron name like The Kaiho Krew or something." said Mari.

"Hey, I like that. That's cool." said Akane.

"Yeah, That works for me." said Yuko.

"The Kaiho Krew it is then." said Hiroko.

"Yeah, That's great. The Kaiho Krew." said Michiko.

"Hey Koloriel, I don't suppose you have six fighters you can spare right now do you?" asked Mari.

"Six? Thee's only five of you." said Koloriel.

"Well, we'd want you to come too of course." said Mari.

"Oh. Okay, Yeah sure actually we do have plenty today. What did you have in mind." said Koloriel.

"Just some celebratory sightseeing." said Mari.

"Well, okay sure. We can take the first six in this line over here.", said Koloriel.

"I nominate Mari as flight leader for this trip. You lead the way Mari. We'll follow you." said Akane.

All unanimously agreed with Akane's motion and with that they all took off and spent most of that day flying around Japan and out into space and back and anywhere they thought they might find something interesting to see.

**~35~**

About a month later Ekaril is on the bridge recording a message to the fleet. "Attention all fleet commanders. I find myself in the unfortunate position of having to issue orders that I know none of you will like but I've put this off far too long. It's time we started behaving like adults and cleaning up the messes we made. Each of you should have the commanders under you have their ship's crews start working on cleaning up the rubble in the cities your fleet is directly responsible for dropping gostas on while keeping only your own ships focused on gathering DNA samples. Whether or not the human governments ever resurface to accept control of their planet again we cannot leave this planet in the shape that it's in. I know none of those crews will be happy about this after all none of them signed up to be construction workers but it has to be done and the sooner we get started the sooner we'll finish. Ekaril out."

"Close file and send Blue."

"Message sent.", said Blue.

**~36~**

A few hours later in a conference room onboard one of the gosta carriers over the United States Master Commander Aromil said, "If you look around you here you'll notice the Master Commanders of almost every fleet on this hemisphere. Thank you all for coming. I'm sure you're all wondering why I requested this meeting. You're all here because I'm sure I'm not alone in thinking this Admiral of ours has gone way too far. This world was ours to do with what we pleased until she stuck her naive nose into things and something must be done about it."

"The Admiral has the full support of Arume Command. We all saw her orders. Are you suggesting we turn on her? Because if we do we're also turning on Arume Command."

"And what of it? We don't need them. With what we had here we're any of you really ever planning on returning home to be ordinary citizens again and give up being rulers here?" said Master Commander Aromil.

"Now it sounds like you're suggesting we try and secede from Arume and declare our sovereignty."

"Well, it's either that or we allow ourselves to be reduced to ditch diggers hauling rubble while the forime spit at us and throw rocks like the apes they are. Are any of you really okay with that?"

"What you're suggesting has been tried already. Five ships jumped her at once and all five met their ends. She's not only got us out gunned she's proven very wily in combat."

"That's why there are twenty of us here today. No matter how tough her ship is she can't take us all on. I say we put it to a vote. All those in favor of riding ourselves of that annoying bitch raise your hand."

One by one hands start raising around the room until there is one master commander left that still hasn't raised her hand.

"Master Commander Umurael? Is there a problem?"

"It's just based on her global broadcasts which we all saw I think she may actually have met with some success in gaining their trust and I don't think there will be quite as much spitting and rock throwing as you think.", said Master Commander Umurael.

With that Master Commander Aromil pulled out her blaster and shot Umurael in the head killing her instantly.

"Right, now it's unanimous. Guards, clean up that mess." said Master Commander Aromil. "I'll promote one of my crew, some one I can trust, to take over her ship and we'll still be twenty strong. Now for our plan of attack. This is what I had in mind..." she said as she continued to lay out her plan.

**~37~**

The next morning on Blue the Kaiho Krew are in the galley eating breakfast on one of their days off when Michiko suggested, "Hey why don't we take a few fighters and all go to the amusement park for the day. It's been a while since we all did something together."

"Yeah, that sound like fun Mich." said Mari.

"Oh, no thanks. You guys go ahead. I'm not really into the whole amusement park thing." said Yuko.

"I'll go. Sounds like fun to me. I can finally ride all those rides I didn't use to fit into." said Hiroko.

"Does anybody mind if I invite Koloriel to come along?" asked Akane.

"No of course not. By all means bring her along." said Mari.

**~38~**

Moments later in the hangar bay...

"Hey Koloriel, You feel like going to the amusement park with us?" asked Akane.

"Oh, I'd love to but I can't. I'm swamped today I have to run diagnostics on every fighter which is a bit silly since they don't see much use but still it's gotta be done. They always have to be ready at a moments notice.", said Koloriel.

"Oh does that mean there aren't any available for us to use?"

"No these two over here are already finished. If it's just the four of you that'll be enough." said Koloriel.

"Okay cool." Akane said. Hating the idea of leaving Koloriel behind to face a day of drudgery she grabbed her lover, pulled her close and kissed her. Then after the kiss with her head tilted forward so their foreheads are touching she said, "It's so not gonna be the same with out you."

"awwww, I love you." said Koloriel.

"I love you too." said Akane.

"Now you go have fun. Don't worry about me. Your friends are waiting." said Koloriel with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, come on Akane. Lets go." said Mari already sitting in a fighter with Michiko in the second seat.

"I'm coming." said Akane jumping into the empty sit in the fighter Hiroko was waiting in.

**~39~**

Later that day sometime after lunch on the bridge of the Keleruul...

"Open a secure channel to all ships in our little insurrection here."

"Channel open.", said Keleruul.

"We're half way across the pacific now and I want each ship to send two fighters to fly ahead just at the edge of our sensor range and engage any fighters they come in contact with before we can be spotted. I don't want Ekaril getting any advanced warning."

**~40~**

About an hour later back at the amusement park. "Well, that was fun but I'm getting tired and hungry and it's almost dinner time back on Blue so how about we call it a day here." said Mari.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry myself." said Akane.

"No argument here." said Hiroko.

"Yeah, lets head back." said Michiko.

Shortly after leaving the amusement park and heading out to sea Mari and Michiko's fighter has a bit of a lead on Akane and Hiroko's when one of the pairs of fighters from the Keleruul flying above the clouds spots Mari's fighter through a break in the clouds and dives to attack.

Being a bit behind Akane spots the bogies before Mari and yells "Mari! Look out behind you!"

"What the hell!", yelled Mari as shots from the enemy fighter whizzed past her cockpit. "Somebody HELP!" yelled Mari as she kept yanking and banking trying her best not to let the bogie get an easy shot.

"I'm coming Mari. Hang in there!" Shouted Akane maneuvering behind the trailing bogey for a shot she couldn't take.

"Hagino Are you seeing this? I need you to unlock my weapons or Mari is toast!" yelled Akane.

**~41~**

Back on Blue's bridge Hagino is watching this unfold and starting to panic. "Mari! Hang in there I'm coming!" she yelled before bolting to the hangar bay which was always her reaction when ever Mari was in trouble.

"Come on! GIVE ME SOME TEETH DAMN IT!" yelled Akane over the com system.

"The Admiral will have my head for this but there's no way she's going to get there in time." said Tsubael while hitting some keys on her console. "Akane make damn sure you don't hit Mari but I've unlocked your weapons. You're cleared to fire."

**~42~**

The train of four fighters was twisting and banking so violently that it took a few seconds for Akane to line up just the right angle but when it happened she just tapped the trigger squeezing off a single burst that hit one of the trailing fighters engines sending it spiraling out of control clearing the way to move in on the one threatening the lives of Mari and Michiko. A few seconds later during a hard banking turn Akane got off a shot that hit the enemy fighter directly in the cockpit killing the pilot instant. With no other damage to that fighter it sailed off pilotless for miles before finally slamming into the ocean with both it's engines still at full thrust.

"Okay Mari. Your clear. It's all over. Let's get back to Blue fast alright?" said Akane.

While Mari's evasive maneuvers were excellent she's now frozen in shock unable to maneuver at all and just repeating "Holy crap.. Holy crap.. Holy crap.." over and over.

"Michiko. How are you doing? Can you take over the controls?" asked Akane.

"Yeah, I think so.", Michiko said as she took over flying and headed back to Blue.

On their way back they met up with two more fighters, Hagino and Koloriel who disobeyed the admirals direct orders to stay behind when she heard about Akane's predicament.

"Mari are you okay? Where are the bogies?" asked a panicked and crying Hagino.

"They're down I got em. It's over but Mari's pretty shaken up." said Akane.

"What about you Akane? Are you okay?" asked Koloriel.

"Yeah, I'm fine although to be honest I think I'm a bit shaken up myself." said Akane.

"How did you... TSUBAEL!" yelled Hagino.

"I'm so sorry Admiral but I had to do it. There was no way you would have gotten there in time.", said Tsubael over the com.

Back in the hangar Koloriel hugged Akane and said "Oh my god I was so scared."

Hiroko and Michiko are helping Hagino pull Mari from the cockpit who's still mumbling "Holy crap... holy crap.. holy crap.."

Hiroko and Hagino carry Mari back to Hagino's quarters and put her in bed and cover her with a blanket to keep her warm until she snaps out of it.

After Hiroko, Hagino, Mari and Michiko have left the hangar bay Koloriel looks at Akane and said "Wow, check you out. Three more kills and your an ace." said an amorous Koloriel while kissing Akane's neck. Let's go back to your room." she whispered in Akane's ear.

That was all Akane needed to hear and she swept up Koloriel in her arms and carried her off to her quarters.

**~43~**

"Admiral on the bridge" announced Blue as Ekaril entered.

"How is Mari?" asked Tsubael.

"Physically she's fine but she's in shock. She's resting right now. She'll be fine after some sleep thanks to you Tsubael." said Ekaril.

"Right now I want to know where those to fighters came from. Blue calculate the most probable heading those fighters came from."

A few arced lines appear on the map on the big screen with the most likely heading flashing. "Due East.", said Blue.

"Azanael, Take us up and head due east please." said Ekaril.

A few minutes later "Inbound contact dead ahead." said Blue.

"It's moving away. They're running Admiral." said Azanael.

"Full thrust. Don't let them get away!" hollered Ekaril.

**~44~**

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Keleruul, "Hah! She's taking the bait. Okay time to spring the trap. All ships! Move in and destroy that ship." said Master Commander Aromil.

**~45~**

"Multiple inbound contacts.", said Blue.

"Oh it's a trap Admiral. We've got twelve.. no fifteen... no wait.. twenty contacts. They're surrounding us Admiral." said Azanael.

"Well, Azanael you saved our butts last time we were outnumbered how do you suggest we handle this one?" asked Ekaril.

"Uhm... I... Uhmm..." stammered a clueless Azanael.

"I know how to handle this. We'll handle it the same way I handle Shivariel's fleet performing a leminov shift after every attack only with a brand new fully operational Blue we'll be able to keep it up much longer this time." said Tsubael. "Anzinel, Charge cannon one to full capacity. Only cannon one. It won't take much to rip through these carriers and we need to conserve energy for shifting. Azanael each time Anzinel fires you immediately shift to a new location giving her an optimal firing position on another ship.

**~46~**

Just then all twenty ships open fired and Blue shimmered for a fraction of a second and then vanished just before the barrage arrived.

"Where did they go?" yelled Master Commander Aromil.

"I don't know. They've shifted! The Delven is down!... and the Layris.. She's shifting after every attack! We're dropping like flies!" hollered the now very frightened navigator. "Seven, eight,... twelve... ships down! We can't get a lock on her!"

**~47~**

"Fifteen down and five more to go." said Tsubael.

"The remaining five are bugging out." said Azanael as the last five ships shifted out of sight.

"I'm sorry those last five got away Admiral. We couldn't stay in one spot long enough to take out their shifting systems." said Tsubael.

"That's alright Tsubael. Yet again your performance is exemplary." said Ekaril.

"Agreed, And Tsubael, I mean Commander, I've been meaning to say... I'm ... sorry." said Azanael swallowing her pride.

"Sorry? For what?" asked Tsubael.

"All those times I called you a second rate gunner. I clearly never gave you enough credit. Please forgive me." said Azanael.

"Oh... Thank you Azanael. I really appreciate that. Of course you are forgiven and I'm sorry too for all the sorry excuse for a pilot comments." said Tsubael.

"Thank you Tsubael."

"Aww, Now I want to get everybody in a big group hug. Come on you too Anzinel. Don't make me make it an order." said Ekaril.

After the hug-fest Ekaril said "Blue What were the names of those five ships that escaped?"

"Keleruul, Isnaal, Rildaar, Cerreng and Olkrad where not destroyed." said Blue.

"Open a secure channel to those five ships Blue." said Ekaril.

"Secure channel open." said Blue.

"I know who you are. Four of you will be facing court-martial at the very least and when I find out which one of you is responsible for ordering the attack on my wife. I guarantee there will be no court-martial for you." said Ekaril.

**~48~**

Meanwhile onboard Keleruul...

"Oh shit. Wife? When did she get married?" said a very nervous Master Commander Aromil.

**~49~**

Later in the evening Hagino is in her quarters cuddling up with Mari who has finally stopped mumbling _Holy crap_. "Mari? Are you Okay?"

Mari rolled over and wrapped her arms around Hagino and held on tight.

"You must have been terrified. I'm so sorry Mari. Please forgive me."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if I could shoot back but I was completely helpless. All I could do was bob and weave an run for my life. You know me. When it comes to fight or flight I tend to choose fight. Being forced to go with flight... I couldn't handle feeling so helpless."

"I am so sorry Mari. It's my fault. I put you in that position. Partly for the obvious military protocols of training civilians to fly military fighters being a huge no-no in the first place but also partly out of my own selfish worries and fears. I wanted to keep you out of combat situations and in the end I almost got you killed. I couldn't handle losing you Mari." said Hagino with tears in her eyes as she held onto Mari even tighter.

After a few moments of both of them crying and holding each other Hagino pulls back and wipes some tears from her face and eyes and said, "Mari, Is going through the combat training in the simulators something you would like to do? I mean... If you want to... I'll authorize it. You deserve to be able to defend yourself.

"Yes. Please. I don't think I can bring myself to go back up in one of those until I've had that training."

"Alright then. I'll tell Koloriel in the morning and offer it to Akane and the others as well."

"Thank you Hagino."


	6. Combat Training

**Author's Note:** From **~52~** to **~53~** is M rated. from **~53~** down is T.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Combat Training**

The next morning the Kaiho Krew have reported for combat training in the training room and Flight Chief Koloriel is giving the introductory lecture.

"As you all know the Admiral has given me authorization to give you all combat training in these fighters which means over the next few weeks I'm going to be to be teaching you much more than just how to operate the weapons. We'll also be covering various maneuvering tactics both evasive and offensive, best firing angles, pulling off reversals and everything you'll need to know to come out of a dogfight alive."

"So your first day is going to be much like that last day of training when it was just for fun only this time I want you all to take it seriously and try to get behind the enemy before firing."

"This is called the six o'clock position. From this position your shots will be traveling in the same direction as your target which means you'll need the least amount of lead and that makes it the easiest position to hit from. When an enemy is traveling on a perpendicular path crossing yours in front of you this is called a high deflection shot and requires you lead your target quite a bit to hit it. What that means is you'd have to shoot way ahead of your target so that your target and your shots meet out in the space in front of you."

"Unfortunately the enemy knows this too and will be trying to not let you have the easy shot. We'll start today with the enemy skill level on easy mode and I'll steadily increase the difficulty each day until you can handle them at max difficulty. So, Everybody pick a simulator and jump in and I'll start the simulation."

With all of them in their virtual sky chasing bogies Koloriel instructs them on aiming.

"Aiming is pretty straight forward. The weapons fire straight ahead so just point your fighter at the enemy and pull the trigger."

"Koloriel, I have a question.", said Yuko.

"Yes?"

"With all the technological advancements the arume have why isn't there some kind of automatic aiming system the locks onto the bogies?"

"Well...", Koloriel thought for a moment on how to answer this. "If some one had asked me that a year ago I would have said because our Arume brains are capable enough to make such a system unnecessary."

"However after reviewing Akane's flight recorder of Yesterday's incident I'm convinced that human brains are just as capable. Akane, that second shot you made that saved Mari and Michiko's lives was a high deflection shot. That was a very lucky shot I'd recommend not getting overconfident. Don't count on making those kinds of shots every time."

After about an hour Koloriel said, "Okay, that's it for today. I can see that this was a little too easy. You all did very well today. Michiko and Hiroko even you two. You surprised me today. That was much better than last time. Nice shooting you two." and with that Koloriel ended the simulation.

"Thanks Flight Chief.", said Michiko.

"Yeah, now that I understand the weapons system it wasn't that hard. Last time I kept expecting the thing to aim it's self.", Hiroko admitted with some embarrassment.

"Hey Koloriel, How'd those diagnostics go yesterday? Did you get them all done?", asked Akane after jumping out of the simulator.

"Yup, All done. Did you want to take a fighter somewhere?"

"No, I was just asking because I was hoping you weren't busy today too. I wanted to go spend some time on the observation tower. Want to come?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm free."

**~50~**

Mari having the day off returns to her quarters to find Hagino working at the terminal on her desk.

"Mari, How did combat training go?"

"Well enough. Koloriel had the simulation on easy mode being the first day and it was pretty easy. Even Michiko and Hiroko and getting the hang of it."

"Oh good. That's great to hear."

"What are you working on?" asked Mari leaning over to peek over her shoulder at the screen before kissing her neck and hugging her from behind.

"Oh, I'm writing up court-martial charges for the master-commanders of those five ships that got away. If I send these back to Arume to be filed properly then Arume can send back orders for them to return to face those charges. Not that I expect them to go willingly of course."

"Well, I have the day off again today. Are you going to be busy all day?" whispered Mari still hugging and kissing her wife while moving one of her hands down lower to cop a feel.

Hagino giggled her reply. "No. As soon as I get these sent I'm free the rest of the day you naughty little human." she said before turning her head to kiss her amorous wife.

"That's one nice perk about being an admiral. I don't have to feel guilty about leaving the running of the ship up to Tsubael any more. That's actually her job now."

**~51~**

Meanwhile out on the observation tower Akane and Koloriel are enjoying the beautiful weather.

"You know I think one of the things I like most about living on this ship is that the weather is always beautiful because we just go where the beautiful weather is." said Akane with her arms around Koloriel from behind and her chin resting on Koloriel's shoulder as they enjoy the serene scene of the calm ocean waves.

"One of the things?" asked Koloriel fishing for a compliment.

"Well, the best part being you of course." said Akane tightening her hug a bit and kissing her on the cheek.

"Akane, I've been thinking..." said Koloriel adopting a more serious tone.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if this would be moving to fast for you but... if you want... I was thinking I could put in a request for a change in quarters assignment so that we could share the same quarters... if you want?"

Caught off guard Akane loosens her hug and backs off just slightly to say "You mean live together?"

With Akane's looser hold now giving Koloriel enough room to move she turned to face Akane.

"Well, I realize that it's generally a big step but it seems we always spend the night together either in you quarters or in mine so it feels like it wouldn't be that big of a change and... I love you so much I just really want to live with you."

"So would I be moving into your quarters or you moving into mine?" asked Akane.

"Does it even really matter? They're all the same."

"Yeah, That's true. Okay, Dumb question. Forget I asked. And... I love you too so yes I would love to live with you." said Akane.

"Oh thank you Akane. You've just made me so happy." said Koloriel wrapping her arms around Akane in a tight embrace. "I love you so much Akane." she added before kissing her lover deeply.

A few minutes later after breaking the kiss Koloriel whispered in Akane's ear. "You know when I was reviewing the flight record of when you made that deflection shot. That made me so hot. Your so awesome Akane. I want you... I want you now."

And yet again Akane sweeps Koloriel up in her arms and carries her back to her quarters.

**~52~**

Back in Hagino's spacious admiral's quarters Hagino has just finished up filing the court-martial charges.

Hagino got up from her chair where she was working and floated over to the bed where Mari had been waiting for her to finish. "So, what shall we do today?" she asked floating into bed coming to rest next to her wife who hadn't even bothered getting dressed yet.

Mari rolling on to her side to face Hagino placed a hand on Hagino's hip and kissed her and said, "Let's just stay in bed today."

"All day?"

"Well, I suppose there will be moments when we'll have to get out of bed for one reason or another. We'll get hungry eventually and no doubt thirsty but right now all I can think about is making love to you over and over and over again." said Mari mischievously.

"Oh Mari, You're such an animal." said Hagino pulling her wife in close for a deeper kiss.

Mari the rolled Hagino onto her back and started tugging at her uniform. "We've gotta get you out of this. Honestly I have no idea why you bothered putting it on if all you had to do today was file those charges which you were able to do from here in your quarters."

Hagino giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess that was kind of silly. Habit I guess. But wait I thought you liked the uniform."

"Yeah, I do. In fact it's kinda part of what put me in the mood this morning. I like getting you out of it too." said Mari unbuttoning Hagino's pants.

Having finally gotten Hagino out of her uniform Mari wastes no time and goes right for Hagino's breasts. Cupping both with her hands and going back and forth to each nipple with he mouth she paused between nipples to say, "God you've got such a beautiful body Hagino."

"Oh Mari that feels so good. I love when you do that."

After a few more moments of this getting Hagino's nipples nice and stiff Mari plants her hands on either side of Hagino and moves up to kiss her keeping her body elevated just enough so that her dangling nipples bump and rub Hagino's pre-hardened nipples which in turn gets Mari's nipples hard.

"mmmfff... mmmmm... hhmmmff" Hagino and Mari both intermittently moan into each others mouths each time they feel their hard nipples meet.

Mari now good and worked up broke the kiss rolling onto her side to allow her hand to start feeling it's way down Hagino's smooth skin to her milky thighs.

Hagino reached up with one hand to cup one of Mari's breasts and said "Oh my god Mari. You're so amazing. I swear you could make me cum without ever touching me down there."

Mari moving her hand up from Hagino's thigh said, "Wow, yeah, you're really soaked down there."

"Oh god yes! Mari! Put your fingers in me please!" said Hagino as she moved her hand from Mari's breast down between Mari's legs and began gently messaging Mari's nether lips.

Mari put two fingers inside of Hagino and and began working her magic on that special spot inside she knew so well and feeling Hagino's hand between her legs responded with, "Oh Hagiiiinooo...uuhhhmmf... yes. That feels so good." said Mari as her juices were now flowing freely. "I love when you touch me down there." she added.

Now with Mari good and wet Hagino slipped two fingers inside of Mari to return the favor and they both began bucking and grinding on each others hands.

"Oh god yes! Hagino! Fuck me! Fuck me with you fingers! Yeeessss!" screamed Mari as she felt her climax approaching.

"Oh Yes! Mari! I'm cummiiiiing!", yelled Hagino in her own fit of ecstasy.

"ahhhn"

"Aaahhh"

"aahhh"

After the convulsions subsided the two licked and sucked each others fingers clean and after a few tender kisses Mari repositions herself sitting with her legs spread at the edge of the bed by Hagino's feet.

"What are you doing?", asked a confused yet still aroused Hagino.

"I wanna try something. I've been curious about what this would feel like. I wanna feel your pussy against mine." she said lifting one of Hagino's legs and scooting herself in between Hagino's legs. Once far enough in that their pussies met Mari laid back hugging and caressing Hagino's leg while she ground away at her lover.

"Oh my god, Mari! You're a genius." said Hagino.

"Oh Hagino, This is incredible. It's even better than I imagined."

"Oh god Mari! Don't move so much. I'm gonna cum too soon." said Hagino.

"It's okay, Go ahead. I'm gonna cum too." said Mari.

"uhh"

"ahhh"

"Don't stop. Keep going" said Mari still grinding after her second orgasm.

"Oh my god Mari! You really are an animal." said Hagino more than happy to oblige.

"Oh god, Hagino. I love being with you like this."

After a few more moments of grinding in this position Mari sits up allowing the leg that was on top of her to slide of to the side and pulled Hagino up to be able to hold and kiss her lover while they continued grinding.

"God I love you so much Hagino." said Mari with her arms around Hagino holding her tight while still rubbing their pussies together.

"Oh god Mari. It's even better up here like this." said Hagino holding onto Mari just as tightly.

"Oh Hagino! I'm gonna cum again. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mari. I'm cumming too!"

"Ahh"

"ahhhn"

"ahhn"

"Oh my god that was incredible Mari. You're Incredible." whispered Hagino without the breath to achieve any greater volume than a whisper.

"Oh Hagino. You're the incredible one. Only you could get me so horny.", said Mari who then repositioned again to be able to get her face between Hagino's legs.

"Oh God Mari no. More? I'm sorry honey. I really can't take any more. I'm exhausted.", said Hagino.

"Wow, I wore you out eh?"

"You sure did Mari."

"Okay. no more." said, Mari as she move up to snuggle with her beloved burying her face in Hagino's neck kissing her neck gently.

Hagino wrapped her arms around Mari and let out a very content and comfortable sigh as she held her wife close caressing her back with one hand and running the fingers of the other through Mari's hair.

"This is amazing.", said Hagino.

"Do you mean _that was amazing_?", asked Mari.

"Well, That too. But no I was referring to this. It's been almost two years since I first experienced how much happiness I get just from holding you like this and after all this time. I still get just as much happiness just from holding you like this. I love you so much Mari.", she said before kissing Mari on the forehead.

"awwww, I love you too so much.", said Mari before kissing Hagino's neck.

With that the two drifted off into a late morning nap.

**~53~**

A few hours later Hagino is still in bed sleeping with Mari when a little flashing orb appears in front of her closed eyes. Her eyes slowly open and she taps her left ear expecting it to be Tsubael needing her for something. "Mr. Ukasaru! It's so good to see you!" she said pulling the sheets up over her bare chest as if he could see that much of her through the visor's little camera.

"It's good to see you too Admiral. Did I catch you at a bad time?" said Ukasaru noticing the pillow behind her head.

"No not at all... Well a bit of an awkward moment perhaps but never mind that. If you're calling it must be important." said Ekaril.

"Yes, I have some very good news. Since the jamming was lifted the delegates from the other countries have slowly made contact as they worked up the courage. Needless to say they were all a bit suspicious at first but your broadcast and my assurance that I was not forced into cooperating with it at gunpoint helped them come around. It will take some time but they've all agreed to go back to the UN building and they will want to meet with you once they're all assembled there. I'll contact you again when that happens." said Ukasaru.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful news! Thank you so much Mr. Ukasaru. You've really made my day." said Ekaril. "No small task I might add." she added thinking about the beautiful forime in bed next to her.

"Don't mention it Admiral. Always a pleasure to be the bearer of good tidings. Enjoy the rest of your day. I'll be in touch soon." said Ukasaru.

Ekaril tapped her left ear again retracting the visor and leapt out of bed and bolted for the door eager to tell Tsubael and Azanael the good news. Just as she got to the door she stopped realizing she was still naked.

"Oh my god I almost ran out into the hallway completely naked." she thought to herself. Then while getting dressed she thought "I haven't been this giddy since that day in the pool when I told Mari I loved her." while giggling to herself.

**~54~**

"Admiral on the Bridge" announced Blue as Ekaril came soaring through the thick metal blast doors.

"Hello everyone!" said an ecstatic Ekaril.

Tsubael looked at Ekaril and then looked at Azanael and chuckling she said "Guess who got some. hehe"

"No it's not like that. Well, alright it's a little like that." said Ekaril blushing. "But that aside I have great news. Delegate Ukasaru just contacted me and told me that the delegates from the other countries have all made contact with him and they're all going back to the UN building and they'll want to meet with me. He said he'll contact me again once they're all assembled. Isn't that great? We didn't wipe them all out after all." said an overjoyed Ekaril.

"Wow, that is great news. You'd better announce that to the entire crew. If I leave the bridge smiling like this people are going to think I just had great sex." said Tsubael jokingly but then added "Wait, scratch that. Let them think. hehe."

Azanael, always having preferred the petite ones thinks to herself, "If you weren't my commanding officer I'd give you some great sex. It's been a while since I've had any myself." while admiring Tsubael's impressive chest.

"No you're right this does warrant a ship-wide announcement. Blue, open all inter-ship coms please. I'm going to address the crew." said Ekaril.

"All coms open." said Blue.

"Attention all hands. This is Admiral Ekaril speaking. I've just received word that the leaders of this world are still alive and their governments still able to function and I'll finally be able to meet with them some time soon. I'm sure you'll all agree that this is wonderful news and I just wanted you all to know. That is all."


	7. A Very Different Cruise

0

**Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew**

**Chapter 7**

**A Very Different Cruise**

After a long boring uneventful day Mari and Hagino have gotten into bed, Hagino on her back and Mari kind of half way on op of her with one arm and leg draped over her wife with her head nuzzling into Hagino's neck.

Seeing the bored look on Hagino's face Mari said "So how was you're day?"

"Extremely boring." said Hagino. "I am so tired of having everyone run diagnostics on a ship that's in perfect condition just to keep them busy."

"Are you bored now?" asked Mari.

Hagino tightened her hold on Mari and said "No of course not. I love holding you like this. It just seems like sometimes you are the only joy in my life. We've got to do something tomorrow. I can't go through another day like today."

"I might have an idea." said Mari. "This ship can fly in space right?"

"Yes of course. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, If you can get away with leaving earth unattended for a few hours a tour around the solar system might be nice. Do a lap around the moon and then maybe go check out Jupiter and Saturn."

"Of course! That's a wonderful idea. In fact when I was out on the observation tower today I noticed the moon was visible in the day time time sky so when we leave earth and head towards the moon we can look back and see the bright blue earth instead of looking at the dark night time side of it. We'll tell the others at breakfast." said Hagino.

"Cool. This is gonna be so awesome. I always wanted to see Saturn's rings up close. By the way, I said a few hours but how long would it really take? I mean how fast is Blue?"

"Actually not even that long. Maybe an hour or even less all though I suppose it depends on how long we stay at each place we stop. But as for how fast blue is, I'm not really sure I've never really pushed her to find out but it doesn't really matter since we'll be shifting from planet to planet."

"So how does that shifting work? Is that like a wormhole or something?", asked Mari tentatively fearing the answer might be over her head.

"Not really. There are some slight similarities but... Let's see... How to explain this... I'm not exactly clear on all the details but what I do know is that like what happens at the mouth of a wormhole space is extremely warped around the ship but that's where the similarities end. What happens is once the space around the ship is warped enough it pinches off so for a fraction of a second Blue exists in it's own tiny bubble of space separate from the universe. Like a micro universe. Then we just reattach our bubble where ever we want. In fact that's how we can travel between parallel universes. Once blue is detached from the universe we can reattach to any universe we want provided the target universe has compatible laws of physics. Did that make any sense?"

"Yeah actually except, How do you target a universe or even a specific location in a universe?"

"I'm sorry I'm kind of lost there myself. I do remember hearing an explanation at a lecture once way back when I was in the academy but it went right over my head. Sorry." said Hagino.

"That's okay. Well, as long a it works." said Mari.

"Yup, As long as it works. Now let's get some sleep." said Hagino relaxing her hold on Mari and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, Good night Hagino." said Mari shifting her head as if to burry it deeper into Hagino's neck like a mole trying to burrow under some loose soil.

"Good night Mari. And thank you."

"hmm? For what?"

"For giving me something to look forward to tomorrow."

"Just glad I could help." said Mari smiling.

**~56~**

It's time again for more combat training and all the girls are in the training room waiting for Koloriel's instructions. Well, not really waiting as koloriel is trying to give them instructions but no one is listening because they're all too excited about the trip around the solar system they'll be taking later in the day.

"Man this is going to be so cool."

"Yeah, I wonder if we'll get to be out on the observation tower with the shield up out in space."

"That would be an awesome view."

The entire group went on like that for a while before Koloriel just gave up and stopped trying. She just clasped her hands behind her back and looked around at the walls whistling like she hadn't a care in the world until finally Akane noticed the whistling and snapped to attention and said "Sorry Flight Chief. Just a little excited about the tour."

With that the rest of the girls followed suit and said "Yeah, Sorry Flight Chief."

"Okay, Are we all ready now? Good." said Koloriel not waiting for an answer.

"Alright, You've all been progressing very well so today the the AIs will be set at maximum difficulty. They will seem a bit tough at first but like everything else we'll keep doing this until even at maximum difficulty the AIs can't touch you. BUT... And this is very important. When that time comes that even the maximum difficulty AIs are easy DON"T get a big head. No matter how good an AI's programming is an AI is nothing compared to a living thinking enemy. I don't want any one going out in a real fighter thinking you're unbeatable just because you can mop up some AIs. Living pilots are far more unpredictable. I pray you never have to learn that the hard way but the time may come when you do. Okay, that being said, everybody climb into your simulators and we'll get started."

After training everyone climbed out of their simulators not looking nearly as happy as they did when they started.

"Man those things were tough." said Hiroko.

"Don't worry. I'm sure by the end of the week these will be easy too." said Koloriel.

"Can you take them all on with out getting hit Flight Chief?" asked Michiko.

"Yeah, actually all the fighter pilots onboard can. It's kind of a requirement of the academy."

"Man we so suck." said Akane.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it. It just takes a little time."

"I guess so. Well, Let's go get lunch ready you guys." said Akane.

"Right behind you Akane." said Mari.

"See you at Lunch Akane." said Koloriel stealing a quick kiss on the cheek knowing Akane is not very comfortable with public displays of affection.

"Yeah, see you there." said Akane blushing beat red.

**~57~**

Most of the lunch crowd has already left the galley and Koloriel and Akane are sitting at the counter with Tsubael and Azanael eating lunch while the other girls are still fixing their own trays.

"So Tsubael, will we be able to use the observation tower with it's shield up out in space?" asked Akane.

"Yeah sure. The shield will not only filter out all the harmful radiation and cosmic rays but it will do it with out blocking the visible light at all. Except of course if it happens to be facing the sun then it will darken much like those reading glasses your people have that darken automatically in sunlight." said Tsubael.

"Cool, I was so hoping you'd say that." said Akane.

"Woohoo! Yey!" and various other cheers are heard from the rest of the gang heading to a table to sit down and eat.

"Akane, uhm.. I'm sorry about this morning." said Koloriel.

"What? Sorry about what?" said Akane.

"About embarrassing you in the training room. I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't let you go with out a kiss. I'm sorry."

"Oh that. That's okay. Actually it's only Hiroko, Yuko and Michiko that I'm worried about. Every one else on the ship goes that way. I just don't want to make them uncomfortable." said Akane.

"What do you mean? goes that way?"

"You know. Girls liking girls."

"Oh right. Of course, I should have realized." said Koloriel.

"Hearing there names mentioned Hiroko said "What? What was that?"

"Oh nothing I was just explaining to Koloriel that the only reason I avoid the public affection is because I don't want to make you three uncomfortable."

"Really is that all? You don't have to worry about me i don't care." said Hiroko.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it too." said Michiko.

"Doesn't bother me." said Yuko.

"Really? Wow, Thanks you guys." said Akane.

Joking around, Koloriel grabbed Akane by her Chef's uniform and said "You hear that? There okay with it. Take me! Take me right here! right now!"

"Woah! Cut it out! You're gonna rip the uniform." said Akane blushing again.

**~58~**

A little while later they've finished cleaning up after lunch and Koloriel, Hagino and the rest of the Kaiho Krew are on the observation tower eagerly awaiting the start of their tour around the solar system.

Hagino taps her left ear to extend her visor. "Tsubael, We're ready when you are."

"Understood. Azanael Take us out." said Tsubael.

Azanael just nods her acknowledgement and hits a few keys on her console.

"Blue taking off." said Blue.

Outside on the observation tower the girls are enjoying the view watching the ocean waves descend beneath them as the massive ship slowly lifts out of the water.

"Man this is already cool and we haven't even left earth's atmosphere yet." said Mari.

Blue begins to accelerate as it sheds the excess weight of all the water spilling off the sides into the ocean like a localized torrential down pour and the ocean waves get farther and farther away faster and faster.

Now looking up they can see the clear blue sky getting steadily darker as there is less and less atmosphere above them before finally giving way to a dark and starry night sky.

Looking out into space they can see earth's moon as Blue starts heading towards it. Mari, trying to get her bearings turns to look where she guesses the sun should be to find it eclipsed.

"Hey, what the? If the moon is over there then what's eclipsing the sun?"asked Mari.

"Oh that's just a dark spot on the shields. They'll do that automatically no matter where it is or what direction blue is facing the shields automatically black out that area so we don't get baked." said Hagino giggling.

"Oh cool so we'll have a total eclipse to look the whole time too."said Mari.

"Okay, now look back there behind us."said Hagino.

"Oh wow." said Mari.

Every one else is completely speechless as the Kaiho Krew has now joined the ranks of the select few humans who have ever seen the earth from this perspective, with the exception of Michiko who perhaps due to being a bit of a poet said "It looks like a little blue drop falling into a big black ocean."

"Okay, now look in front of us." said Hagino.

Everyone turned their attention forward to see the moon getting larger and larger.

Mari tapped her left ear to extend her visor and said "Tsubael, Azanael and Anzinel, Thank you all for doing this. I wish you could all be out here with us instead of being stuck in there flying the ship."

"Oh don't worry about us. In a second we'll have an even better view in here." said Tsubael.

"Blue Put the main screen in simulated transparency please."

"Simulated transparency mode engaged." said Blue and with that all of the technical data that was being displayed on the bridges conically shaped main screen that was it's very walls disappeared and was replace with an external view making it appear to the bridge crew as if the entire ship had just become invisible. The only things they could see were there own work stations, Blue's main processing core up in front and the bulkhead behind them allowing them to look in almost any direction.

Azanael looked at Tsubael with a bit of a worried expression on her face and said "uhm... Excuse me."

"Yes Azanael, Is something wrong?" asked a puzzled Tsubael.

"Well, It's just that... I'm going to need some of the information that was being displayed. Unless you don't mind if I slam into the moon or something."

"Oh my god. Of course. I'm so sorry. Blue please superimpose minimal navigational data over top of the transparency mode."

"Navigational data superimposed." said Blue as a few lines and numbers seemed to appear out in space showing course and speed and distances to various objects in the solar system and other helpful tidbits.

"Will that do?" asked Tsubael.

"Perfect. Thank you Tsubael." said Azanael.

Approaching the moon Azanael put's blue into an orbit with the ship oriented upside down so they can take in the sights as they do a lap around it.

"Oh man this is so awesome. I know that big dark area there is called the Sea of Tranquility but that's the only one I can ever remember." said Mari.

Nobody else said a word. Not that they weren't enthralled with the sight of such a close up view of all the craters slowly scrolling by above them. They just had no words to describe the view and that seemed okay with every one.

After doing a lap around the moon it was time to break orbit and move on. Blue shimmered for a fraction of second and then vanished from the moon's vicinity and reappeared with Jupiter looming ahead.

"Holly crap we're gonna crash!" yelled a frightened Michiko at the sight of the huge gas giant in front of them.

"No we won't." assured Hagino. "It's just so large it appears as if we are much closer than we really are. We're actually quite a distance out yet so it'll be a few minutes before we reach an appropriate distance for orbit."

"Hey where's the big red spot? I was so looking forward to seeing that." said Mari.

"The what?" asked Hagino.

"It's a giant storm in the atmosphere big enough to fit several earths inside. So big in fact it's stable and permanent. It sustains it's self by swallowing up any other storm it meets."

"Wow, I didn't know." said Hagino.

"I guess it's just on the other side of the planet at the moment." said Yuko.

"Well, that sucks." said Mari.

"Yeah. Oh well, let's go check out Europa.", said Hiroko.

"Europa? What's that?" asked Hagino.

"One Jupiter's moons. It's covered in ice and our scientists think they may actually be a liquid ocean under the ice that may have microbial life. Didn't your people survey our solar system at all when you first got here?" said Akane.

"Well, Yes but only briefly. Just enough to count your planets but weren't really too concerned with it beyond that. We do have more pressing matters after all." said Hagino.

"I must say, I'm learning a lot with this little tour. Your solar system is surprisingly different from ours for being it's twin in a parallel universe." said Hagino.

"Different? How so?" asked Mari.

"Well, we don't have these gas giants that you have. We only have three rocky inner planets surrounded by a nebula." said Hagino.

"Wait only three rocky planets? We have four. I wonder which one are you missing?"

"Well, we have mercury the closest one although we call it Nimeria. Let's see, we also have Venus although in our system we call it Ganume. It's basically Arume's twin. It has a large moon just like Arume and is habitable. It's the same size as Arume so has the same gravity. It has a similar day and night cycle all though it has shorter years having a closer orbit to the sun. So I guess it's mars that we don't have."

"Wow, It sounds like your solar system's history is very different than hours. There's a theory about how Earth got it's large moon that suggests a mars sized planet collided with the early earth in a glancing blow that partially liquified both planets and some of the material from the colliding body remained in orbit coalescing into the moon. Maybe the Mars in your solar system collided with your Venus giving it a large moon." said Mari.

"Yeah, That makes sense. and I guess the gasses in our nebula just never coalesced into the gas giant planets that you have." said Koloriel.

"Oh man, If you don't have the gas giants we have got to go see Saturn. You are gonna love this Hagino." said Mari.

"Yey! We're gonna see the rings! This is the part I've been waiting for." said Michiko.

"Rings?" asked Hagino.

"Oh come on! You had to have noticed the rings even with a brief survey." said Mari.

Hagino just shrugs not having any idea what Mari is talking about.

Moments later they find themselves in Saturn's vicinity not close enough for an orbit but easily close enough to see Saturn's rings in all their glory.

"Oh my... Now that is an impressive sight." said Hagino.

Inside Blue's bridge "Oh my god are you two seeing this?" said Azanael.

"Wow, I'm really starting to envy the forimes. We've got nothing like this back home." said Tsubael.

Outside on the observation tower an awe struck Hagino said "I've never seen anything like this. I've never even heard of anything like this. How did they form? What are they made of?"

"Well as far as I know they're mostly just chunks of rock and ice. Mostly ice I think. As far as how they were formed, no one really knows. Some say it's just a failed moon that never formed some debate whether the material is foreign material that was captured in orbit by Saturn's gravity or if it was part of the original protoplanet that formed Saturn but no one really knows for sure.", said Mari.

Azanael carefully position Blue in an orbit a little farther out from and above the rings orienting Blue so the the rings appeared to be above them giving every one on the observation tower the best possible view of the rings.

"Oh my... Thank you so much for suggesting this trip Mari." said Hagino as she held Mari in her arms from behind so they could both enjoy the view for a while.

Akane followed suit holding Koloriel while they too were mesmerized by the rings' beauty.

They remained in Saturn's orbit longer than any place else they had stopped along the way before hunger forced them to finally decide they had enough sight seeing for one day and returned to earth.


	8. Combat Training: Advanced

**Author's Note:** From **~62~** down is rated M

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Combat Training: Advanced**

It's Monday morning and thus begins their final week of combat training and they're all in the training room being briefed by Flight Chief Koloriel on what's in store for them.

"Okay you've all been doing quite well against the AIs at max difficulty and this week it's time to start learning team work so I'm going to pair you all off so each of you will be flying with a wingwoman. Akane you're with Yuko. Mari you're with Hiroko. And Michiko you'll be with me." said the flight chief.

"Uhm, Did I do something? or not do something? I mean, why don't you want me as your wingwomen Koloriel?" asked a concerned and puzzled Akane.

"This has nothing to do with us Akane. I've got to pair the strongest pilots with the weakest ones. I wouldn't be doing Michiko and Hiroko any favors if I paired them together. While none of you will ever be sent out on combat missions it is my job to to the best I can to make sure you all have the skills to survive should any of you ever get jumped again so I can't afford to play favorites or hold hands." explained Koloriel.

"Oh yeah, Okay. I understand." said Akane now feeling a bit silly for even having asked.

"Okay now with Akane and Yuko, Yuko your the flight leader and Hiroko you're mari's flight leader and Michiko you'll be my flight leader."

"Wait a minute, How does that makes sense?" asked Mari.

"Doing it this way accomplishes two things. One, it makes sure the weaker pilots always have a skilled wingwoman covering her six and Two, forces the weaker pilots to improve by putting them out front."

"Oh man this is starting to sound like it's going to be pretty tough." said Hiroko.

"Don't worry Hiroko. I'll keep you safe." said Mari with a confident smile.

"Okay, now every one climb into your simulators and we'll get started." said Koloriel.

After the gentle hissing sound of the cockpit canopies closing all the lights on the instrument panels light up and the black canopies light up with their virtual sky as the simulation started.

"Okay Mari and Akane you two will want to hang back a bit. You need to stay close enough to your flight leaders to not lose sight of them but not so close that you become the target instead of your flight leader. Look over at me for an idea of a good distance to hang back. Think of it as using your flight leader as bait. Your hope is that the enemy will spot your flight leader first and move in to attack before she spots you and then you can easily make the kill." said Koloriel.

"Wait a minute. Now we're bait?" said Yuko.

"Wow, I guess I've got the best bait then. Seems arume women are always after you Yuko." said Akane jokingly.

"That's not funny." said Yuko.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you clear. Remember I've already got two actual kills not simulator kills." assured Akane.

"Careful Akane. Overconfidence can be your worst enemy." cautioned Koloriel.

"Now before I start any enemies we're all going to practice a defensive maneuver called a scissor. The way this works both flight leader and wingwomen weave back and forth forming a kind of weaving pattern or consecutive figure eights in the sky. In this way you can each protect each others six. No matter which one of you picks up a bogie the other can make the kill as your weaves cross in the middle."

"Michiko you start weaving back and forth. We're going to have to demonstrate."

"Like this?" said Michiko weaving back and forth.

"Kind of but wider. We want a nice wide weave. Hold the turn longer before turning back the other way." said Koloriel watching from behind.

"How's this?" said Michiko after widening her weave.

"Yeah that's it. That's good keep dong that." said Koloriel who then started weaving behind her.

"Okay the rest of you look at us. This is what your weave should look like. Give it a try."

"Is this right?" asked Mari.

"Yeah, That's it. That's perfect. You too Akane and Yuko. Good job. I want all of you to remember this maneuver and remember it well. If two of you ever get jumped and find yourselves out numbered this is how you can escape. Just head back to Blue weaving like this and you can protect each other all the way back.

"Okay now I'm going to start the enemy AIs so wingwomen go back to following your flight leaders and let's go kill some bogies."

**~60~**

After lunch Mari was out on the observation tower enjoying her second favorite pass time of enjoying the sunny weather and the wind in her hair waiting for Hagino to return from talks with Earths leaders when Michiko came out.

"Hi Mari."

"Hi Mich. Don't often see you out here. Finish writing what ever it is?"

"No. Just taking a break."

"Still not going to tell me what it is?"

"Well, there's really no point in reading it since you're living it. It's really just memoirs. Ever since we started living on Blue our lives seemed more interesting than any fairy tale I could ever come up with so I thought it might make an interesting read some day."

"Wow, That's a great idea. I'll probably want a copy of that. It'd be cool to be ale to give that to my grand kids someday and say 'Here, read this. This is your Grandma's life when she was young.'" said Mari. "So what did you think of combat training this morning?"

"It was okay. Not as scary as it sounded at first but of course I had the flight chief as my wingwoman too so that helped."

"I thought is twas kind of fun. I liked the whole teamwork thing. It was fun having a partner to work with and I noticed your aim is improving too." said Mari.

"Thanks." said Michiko. "So where's Hagino today? I didn't see her at lunch."

"She's been at the UN building all day talking about organizing voluntary DNA sample donations like blood drives or something." said Mari.

"Wow and it's taking this long?" said Michiko.

"Yeah, I think politicians take a long time to decide anything I guess." said Mari.

"Yeah, I guess." said Michiko in a slightly depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Mari. "You seem a bit down."

"Nothings wrong really. I'm just kind of having second thoughts about what I want to do with my life."

"What? No way! But you've always wanted to be a writer and you're so good at it." said a shocked Mari.

"I know but after every thing that's happened between Arume and Earth and everything we've seen living here on Blue I can't help but think we need some kind of ambassador or something. Some one in the middle that really believes the two races can coexist peacefully. Some one that has seen how well we can get along first hand and so I've been thinking about going into politics. I can still write my memoirs in what ever spare time comes up. That'll be a life long project anyway no matter what I do."

"Wow, so when I said politicians take a long time to decide anything..."

"Yeah."

"Sorry. But you're setting your sights even higher now. That's awesome. Ambassador Michiko Kozuki, I can see it now. Good for you Mich."

"Yeah, except that it means I should start trying to get into a good college. I'm already getting a late start having spent all this time living on Blue working in the galley."

"Oh wow, that's right. This means you'll be leaving Blue soon then doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. Not that I want to break up the Kahio Krew or anything but I've gotta get started sooner or later and sooner is always better than later."

"Does anybody else know yet?" asked Mari.

"No and please don't tell anyone. I'll tell every one when I'm ready to and I'd rather tell them myself. I don't want anyone to hear this second hand."

"I understand. I guess Yuko probably has some plans too. She went from being a government agent to being a kitchen helper. I'm sure she'd rather be doing something more important.

"Hey look! Isn't that Hagino's fighter over there?" asked Michiko pointing at an inbound fighter on approach for the hangar bay.

Expecting an excited response but hearing only silence Michiko turned to look for Mari. "Mari?" she said but Mari was already gone. No doubt on her way to the hangar bay to greet her wife.

**~61~**

Hagino was climbing out of her fighter in the hangar bay when she heard Mari running towards her.

"Hagino!" Yelled mari as she leapt into her wife's arms.

"Wow, I guess I don't have to bother asking you if you missed me." said Hagino while hugging Mari.

"Of course I missed you. So how did the talks go?" asked Mari.

Hagino's face suddenly turned more serious and she said "Oh my god I've never had my patience tried so much in my life. They mean well but they're all so suspicious of each others hidden agendas it takes them forever to agree on anything. But I did meet with some success. They did finally agree to organize the voluntary sample donations and if things go as well as they claim we should be receiving the first batches in just a few weeks. This will really expedite things. All we'll have to do is pick the samples in bulk when they're ready."

"That's great. So are you done working for today?" asked Mari.

"Almost. I just want to write a report to send back to Arume. This is good news that I'm sure Arume Command will want to hear about. It should only take a few minutes though." said Hagino.

"Okay good because after that I'm gonna rip your uniform off and have my way with you." said an amorous Mari.

**~62~**

Sitting at her desk while writing her report Hagino couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She knew Mari was across the room on the bed watching her intently like some wild jungle cat stalking her prey. Hagino looked over her shoulder to see Mari staring hungrily.

"Almost done?" asked Mari.

"Almost." said Hagino with a giggle.

A few minutes later Hagino saved the file and said "All done" and before she could finish saying that she found herself being scooped up in Mari's arms and carried towards the bed. "How did you get all the way over here so fast? My god you really are an animal aren't you?"

"You look so good in this Uniform. It always makes me hot." said Mari.

After dropping Hagino on the bed Mari immediately began removing Hagino's uniform. She straddled her wife unbuttoning Hagino's white Admiral's Jacket and the shirt underneath and just pushed the bra up out of the way exposing her wife's breasts.

"My god I've wanted your gorgeous body all day." said Mari before pouncing on her wife's breasts.

"Oh Mari I love it when you're like this." said Hagino running her fingers through Mari's hair.

After nibbling each nipple stiff Mari began kissing her way down Hagino's flat belly and unbuckling Hagino's uniform's belt and unbuttoning the pants. Mari then pulled the pants and underwear down together and all the way off her feet freeing Hagino to spread her legs for Mari.

"Oh god I love your pussy Hagino." said Mari before diving on it like a hawk diving on a shrew.

"Oh my god Mari! You're so good at that!" said Hagino.

Mari reached up with both arms to resume fondling Hagino's breasts and pinching her nipples while continuing her (by now well practiced) cunnilingual skills.

"Oh Mari! You're making me cum! I'm cumming Maaaaaarrriiiiiiii!" yelled Hagino while thrusting her hips up into Mari's face.

"God I love doing that to you Hagino. I love your pussy so much." said Mari.

"Oh god Mari you're incredible." said Hagino pulling her wife up so she could kiss her.

"I love you so much Mari. You were always a little better at this than me but tonight I vow, I am going to make you cum so hard and so many times. I've gotta repay the favor." said an unbelievably grateful Hagino.

"Oh my. Hagino. I've never seen this side of you before. I think I like it. You're so determined." said Mari.

"Damn right. Now let's get you out of these clothes." said Hagino. Mari's clothes were flying every which way as Hagino stripped them off like a tasmanian devil stripping it's prey to the bone in a frenzied whirlwind.

Several hours and at least as many orgasms later Mari is sound asleep with Hagino snuggling her using one of Mari's breasts as a pillow.

"Wow, I think this is the first time she's ever been the first one to fall asleep. I guess I've done my job well." said a very satisfied Hagino with a giggle and a smile.


	9. Retirement Plans

0

**Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew**

**Chapter 9**

**Retirement Plans**

The next morning after a night of uncharacteristically still sleeping on Mari's part Hagino woke up to find she managed to maintain her sleeping position of being kind of half way on top of Mari with one arm and leg draped over her with her head on Mari's chest. Hagino looked up at Mari's sleeping face and whispered to herself, "Wow, She must have been really exhausted. She hasn't budged an inch."

Then with the hand she had draped over Mari she brushed some of Mari's hair away from her still closed eyes and caressed her cheek with the back of her fingers and whispered, "You look so beautiful when you're sleeping."

Whether it was Hagino's whispers or the touch of her hand on Mari's face something stirred Mari because at that moment her eyes opened to hear Hagino say, "Good morning." in that same soft voice she used that day in class when she carefully said those same words trying not to draw the teacher's attention.

Mari wrapped her arms around Hagino and squeezed her in a tight hug and said, "Oh my god. This is the best morning ever. I've got you still in my arms and I love your voice."

"My voice? You love my voice?"

"Yeah... You have a really sexy 'good morning' voice. I wish every morning could be like this."

"Well, They could if you didn't move around so much.", said Hagino following it with her trade mark giggle.

"Yeah, Sorry about that." said Mari before tightening her hug again and saying, "God I love you so much Hagino. Don't get up. Let's not get out of bed for a while. I want to just keep holding you like this. At least for a little while."

"Yeah, I agree." said Hagino.

"Agree? With what?"

"All of the above I guess. I love you too and this is the best morning ever and I want to stay here in your arms for a while too."

After a long moment of reveling in each others embrace Mari breaks the silence with "Hey Hagino..."

"Yes."

"When you look into the future... Is retirement visible anywhere on the horizon? Or is it just too far away to see yet?"

"Actually I've been thinking about that a lot lately. I think I see it fairly close actually. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Remember when you pointed out that having kids was an option for us? I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm ready. After all who is ever really ready for something like that. But I am eager. I keep having these kind of recurring daydreams or fantasies, what ever you want to call them, about us living in some quiet house some where with no fighting except for the fighting amongst or kids and us pestering them to do their homework and stuff. I'm just really looking forward to settling down and raising a family with you."

"Oh my god Mari! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Ever since that day I saw you with Miss Funatsumaru's niece I knew you'd make a great mother and I knew I'd want to raise a family with you some day. I love you so much Mari."

"So when you say 'fairly close', How close? I mean, I'm sure you don't have an exact date or anything but..."

"Well, I've been thinking, The human governments are back in control and the arume here have been behaving themselves for the most part and with the ball rolling on the voluntary DNA sample donations it seems as good a time as any to step down and hand the reins over to someone else but there's just one problem. Kind of a big one in fact. One I haven't quite been able to figure out a way around yet."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'll have to go back to Arume to officially retire. There's a lot of paper work to file and I'm sure they'll want to hear my reasons and probably try to talk me out of it too but once I'm retired I'm certain they won't let me come back to Earth to spend my retirement here. I'll be a civilian then and I'm sure they want only a military presence here. This planet isn't exactly a resort for arume vacations after all. So I don't know how I could get back once I'm retired."

"There you go again, trying to take everything on all by yourself. Why don't we have another meeting with the rest of the gang. We haven''t had one of those rooftop meetings in years and you shouldn't try to solve this all by yourself. We came up with a way to send you back to Arume after Blue was destroyed and we did it together. I'm sure we can figure out a way to bring you back from Arume too if we all put are heads together."

"You know what? You're right. Good idea. We'll bring it up after lunch time in the galley."

**~63~**

The loud noise of the random conversations of over a hundred crew members filling the galley was giving way to the clanking of metal trays as many of them were returning their trays and filing out having finished their lunches as Hagino and Koloriel showed up late on purpose so they could eat with their respective lovers Mari and Akane.

"Hi honey." said Hagino.

"Hi Hagino. Here's your lunch." said Mari placing a tray containing one of the Arume dishes that Akane had learned on the counter in front of where Hagino had taken a seat.

"I've got yours right here Koloriel." said Akane placing and identical tray in front of Koloriel.

Mari and Akane then each grabbed filled their own trays and joined Hagino and Koloriel with Michiko, Hiroko and Yuko following suit.

"So did you fill everybody in on our meeting?" Hagino said to Mari.

"Well no, I really didn't think it was necessary since we were all going to be here anyway."

"Meeting? We're having a meeting?" said Michiko.

"Yeah, I have this big problem and Mari said it was just the sort of thing to warrant another one of our rooftop meetings like we used to have." said Hagino.

"Rooftop meetings?" said the totally lost flight chief.

"Way back when we were all still in school when ever we had a big problem to solve we wood take our lunches up to the roof of the dorm and have a rooftop lunch meeting and put our heads together to come up with a solution to the problem at hand." explained Akane.

"Oh i see." said Koloriel.

"Hey I've got an idea." said Hiroko. "Since we always had our rooftop meetings in a place other than the conventional place to eat lunch shouldn't we take this meeting some where other than the galley? Like say the observation tower."

"Yes. That's an excellent idea. Let's do that." said Hagino picking up her tray to carry it to the observation tower when Akane stopped her.

"Wait a minute. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll pack these lunches up in something more suitable for travel. I'll make the first arume bentos. Hey mari can you give me a hand for a minute?" said Akane.

"Yeah sure." said Mari.

"Is it okay if I come along?" asked Koloriel.

"Of course." said Michiko. "Like it or not you're one of us now. You're an official member of the Kaiho Krew. We wouldn't leave you out."

"Oh and I think we'll need Azanael and Tsubael as well. I'll stop by the bridge and get them on the way and meet you all there." said Hagino.

**~64~**

Moments later they all file out on to the observation tower with their makeshift bento boxes constructed of paper plates so cleverly folded one might assume origami was a side hobby of Akane's.

"Wow, great job with these bentos Akane. I can't believe you made these out of paper plates." said Yuko.

"Thanks but just be gentle with them. I'm not real confident in those folds. These are basically experimental models after all." said Akane.

Not long after they all dig in the compliments start flying Akane's way.

"Wow Akane. You've really mastered these arume dishes." said Tsubael.

"Really? You think so?" said Akane.

"Yeah, this is really good." said Hiroko. "I mean, I may not have any frame of reference not being arume but I know what I like and this is really good."

"Actually this is even better than when the other chef makes it." said Azanael.

"Wow, Thanks you guys." said Akane. "What do you think Koloriel?"

Koloriel took her first bite and her eyes lit up as the flavorful food hit her tongue. Then she closed her eyes and reveled in the flavor as she chewed and then swallowed.

"Oh my god I've got to marry you some day." said the arume flight chief and before taking another bite she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Akane and said "I am so glad you fell in love with me."

"Wow, It's really that good?" said Akane.

"Looks unanimous to me." said Hagino with a giggle.

"Well I'm glad you all like it but... It still feels like a failure to me somehow. It's just not what I was going for. I've been trying so hard to get it to taste just like it does when the other chef makes it and I just can't seem to get it right."

"Maybe that's because no matter how hard you try you could never suck as bad as the other chef." said Mari.

Tsubael and Azanael both start laughing so hard they involuntarily spit out there current mouthfuls.

"Mari, That was mean." said Michiko.

"I was only kidding. I know she doesn't really suck." said Mari.

"That was great Mari." said Tsubael.

"Yeah that was funny. Except you made us both waste two perfectly good mouthfuls of really good food." said Azanael.

"Sorry about that." said Mari chuckling.

A few moments later after they've all finished eating a very satisfying lunch out in the beautiful sunny weather on the observation tower Hiroko kicks off the meeting with "Okay so what's the big problem the Kaiho Krew needs to solve this time?"

"Well, Mari and I we're talking about my retirement and our plans to raise a family here on Earth but the problem is when I go back to arume to officially retire it's not very likely they'll let me return to earth as a civilian. So the big problem is how to sneak me back to earth after I retire without Arume Command finding out." said Hagino.

"Wow, that is a big one." said Azanael.

"You know even if we do find a way and get you back here after you retire if arume ever does find out you might be seen as a traitor. You may never be able to return." said Tsubael.

"Well, I trust that every one here knows I'm not really a traitor and I would never do anything to betray Arume but as for never being able to return. I'm actually okay with that as I have no intention of ever returning. My place is here with Mari and I'm never going to leave her."

Mari wrapped up Hagino in a tight hug and said "I love you so much Hagino."

"I love you too Mari."

"Okay then. That settled does any one have any ideas?"

"Do any of your ships have any kind of stealth technology like some kind of cloaking device or something?" asked Yuko.

"No the only method of hiding we've ever needed is just by hiding in a parallel universe like the way the Kellbill did when it attacked us from a parallel universe. It's rather effective but even then we'd have to shift into Arume's universe to pick up Ekaril and we'd surely be spotted no matter how briefly we're there." said Tsubael.

Several minutes passed in silence with everyone deep in thought when finally a "hmmmm" from Tsubael broke the silence.

"Do you have an idea?" asked a hopeful Hagino.

"Not really. Nothing to get excited about. At least not yet anyway. A big ship like Blue couldn't go unnoticed for a nano second anywhere on Arume but a small cargo ship could. The problem is cargo ships are to small to fit with an Emil Force Drive necessary for Leminov Shifts so I'm wondering how small an Emil Force Drive could be made. I mean if it doesn't need to provide enough power for weapons and shields and big engines to push around a heavy behemoth like Blue, If it only needs to provide enough power for a few Leminov Shifts then I'm certain one could be made much smaller. The question is would it be small enough. I'll have to put the whole engineering department to work on this. Obviously I can't build it myself and we'll need to disable Blue's recording of all activity in engineering while we work on this. We can't have any record of this in Blue's Logs."

"I believe I can handle that part." said Azanael.

"Oh my god! Tsubael you're a genius! I love you!" said a very grateful Hagino as she wrapped her arms around Tsubael in big hug.

Being held by Ekaril and hearing those words had been a dream of Tsubael's for a long time and it was all she could do to hold back the words "I love you too." and just said "Oh Ekaril. Anything for you old friend. Anything for you."

Akane, being the observant sort, immediately realized Tsubael was poorly attempting to conceal deeper feelings than she'd let on and looked at Mari wondering if she realized this as well but the smile on Mari's face seemed to indicate otherwise.

"Anyway, The problem isn't really solved yet. I'll need a few days at least to have a better idea if it's even feasible."

"Well, Okay then. I guess we've accomplished as much as we're going to in this meeting today so thank you all for coming."

"This was actually fun. We haven't done this in a long time. I miss these meetings." said Michiko.

"Yeah, we should make this like a weekly ritual or something. Even if there is no big problem to solve." said Hiroko.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." said Hagino.

"I guess my bento box design is going to need further development." said Akane.

"Well then I guess next week I'll be updating everyone on my progress with the miniature Emil Force Drive." said Tsubael as they all filed back into Blue looking forward to next weeks meeting except for Akane who waited and tugged on Mari's shirt as she walked by to silently hint to her to wait as well.

After everyone else had gone inside Akane said "Look uhm... I don't even know if I should be saying anything but... I mean, you know I'm just look'n out for you right."

"For god's sake spit it out Akane." said Mari.

"Well it's just that... It seems like Tsubael is..."

As soon as Mari heard Tsubael's name she knew exactly where Akane was going with this and finished her sentence with "is in love with Hagino?"

"So you already knew?"

"Yeah. I was wondering when you would figure it out. I mean you knew how I felt about Hagino even before I did."

"How did you find out?" asked Akane.

"She told me."

"She just came right out and told you?"

"It was in the escape pod when we were towing Hagino back to safety. Hagino's happiness is all that's ever been important to Tsubael but she knew she could never have anything with her because Hagino was her commanding officer so when she saw how happy Hagino was when she was with me Tsubael basically gave us her blessings."

"Wow... but Hagino isn't going to be her superior much longer. Once she retires..."

Again Mari could see where akane was going and rolled her eyes at Akane and said "Akane... I thought you were smarter than that."

"You're not worried?" asked Akane.

"Do you really not realize how deeply, madly in love Hagino and I are?" said Mari answering a question with a question.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I'm just being paranoid but hey we're the Kaiho Krew right. We gotta watch each other's backs." said Akane.

"And I do appreciate the concern. Thank you for that." said Mari. "But you know? I actually feel really bad for Tsubael sometimes. Even though I didn't like her much in the beginning, over the years and having gotten to know her better I've come to really like her and I wish she could have the same kind of happiness Hagino and I have. I think she deserves it." she added.

"Maybe we could try to fix her up with some one." suggested Akane.

"Nice thought but I don't think it works that way. We can't just stick two people together and say 'okay here ya go. love each other and be happy.' besides we'd have to find someone really really special to pull her heart's attention away from Hagino." said Mari.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just wish there was something we could do. They've all done so much for us ya know." said Akane.

"Yeah. Even Azanael has turned out to be pretty cool. I thought she was pure evil when I first met her. You definitely don't want to get on her bad side." said Mari chuckling.

"You know what she needs? She needs to get off this ship more often. Granted there's plenty of eligible arume women right here but she'll never consider any of them because they're all her subordinates. Maybe we should take her out for a night on the town once in a while." said Akane.

"Yeah, That we could do. But it can't be Kaiho. That place is such a ghost town anymore. It's gotta be some place big and crowded." said Mari.

"How about Tokyo."

"I wasn't thinking that crowded." said Mari.

"Well if we want her to have a chance at finding some one special enough to make her forget about Hagino we do need a wide selection." said Akane.

"Yeah you have a point there... Right, Tokyo it is." said Mari

"You think we're gonna be able to pull her away from that drive thing she's working on now?" asked Akane.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot about that. No way in hell. She's going to burry her head in that problem and not come up for air until she's cracked it because it's for Hagino. I guess our little night out will have to wait." said Mari.


	10. Graduation Remix

0

**Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew**

**Chapter 10**

**Graduation Remix**

Looking through her gunsight Mari was lining up a shot on a bogey chasing Hiroko as Hiroko bobbed and weaved back and forth yelling "Get this guy off me Mari!"

Mari tapped the trigger firing a single burst that hit the bogey dead center and blew it out of the sky and then yelled "You're clear!" when flashes of green light whizzed past her cockpit canopy.

Looking back she hollered "Oh crap! We just picked up four more! Akane! Yuko! Are you two busy? We could use a hand over here!"

Yuko was lining up a shot on her own bogey when she heard Mari's request for assistance. Yuko Squeezed her trigger blowing her bogey to bits and then said "Not any more. We're on our way."

"Hiroko start weaving. Let's scissor until they get here." said Mari.

Hiroko then started weaving and laughing at the same time.

"What's so funny?" asked Mari.

"'Let's scissor until they get here.' That almost sounded like a sexual proposition." said Hiroko.

"Oh my god Hiroko. When did you become such a pervert." said Mari weaving back in forth scissoring with Hiroko's fighter.

"Sorry, I just thought it was funny." said Hiroko.

"We can keep two of them busy but the other two are gonna be all yours Mari and Hiroko." said Akane as she and Yuko engaged the rear two bogies.

"Works for me." said Mari who then pulled a tight loop to come around behind the one bogey that stayed on Hiroko's six instead of breaking off to follow Mari through the loop.

Seeing her chance Mari tapped the trigger squeezing off a single burst hitting the left engine sending the bogey spinning out of control. "Okay you're clear. Now get this other one off my ass!" she said.

"Already on it." said Hiroko looping over the top of Mari to come up behind her pursuer.

"Nice shot Hiroko." said Koloriel as she and Michiko arrived just in time to see Hiroko clearing Mari's six.

"Okay, That was the last of them so this simulation is over." said Koloriel as she shut down the simulation causing all the canopies to go dark and open up.

After climbing out of their simulators and gathering around the flight chief to find out what's next Koloriel said "Congratulations everyone you've all graduated Advanced Combat Training. And with flying colors I might add. You all performed flawlessly and far exceeded my expectations. Very well done. Now normally there would be a little gold pin for your collars but since you're not actually in the arume military, no pins. Sorry."

"We need to go celebrate." said Akane.

"Yeah, Party! Party!" chanted Mari.

"Party! Party! Party!" They all chanted on their way out of the training room.

**~66~**

The sun was shinning on the observation tower at lunch time and the Kaiho Krew had just finished eating more of Akane's bentos when Hagino said "Well Tsubael, since you called this meeting why don't you kick things off."

"Well, I've got the plans worked out and what I've come up with will only have enough power for one Leminov Shift and even at that it will still be so big that we'll have to cut up a cargo ships hull a bit to make it fit. The good news is it'll really only need to make one shift. We don't have to sneak Ekaril to Arume. We just have to sneak her back so Blue will take us and the cargo ship to Arume to drop them both off. We can land in the ocean and submerge and I'll take the cargo ship out of the hangar bay while we're submerged and lie in wait until Ekaril is ready to be picked up." said Tsubael.

"Why does it have to be you piloting the cargo ship? Why can't it be Azanael?" asked Hagino.

"The drive will only have enough power for one shift. That means zero margin of error. I'm the drive's designer. If something goes wrong it really should be me there. I might have to think fast and make adjustments. Azanael, You'll be in command of Blue until Ekaril and I return."

"I see. So how soon can we do this?" asked Hagino.

"Well I've only got the design worked out so far. We still have to actually build it and that's going to take some time I'm afraid. I can't even give you a good estimate. Maybe a few weeks. Maybe more."

"Understood." said Hagino.

"I do have a much simpler idea though. If you want to hear it." said Tsubael.

"Of course."

"Why not just not retire? Think about it. Even when you were the ships commander that didn't stop you from have your student life at the academy. There's no reason you have to live on board Blue just because your the Admiral. You and Mari can feel free to go find a home and raise a family and you can leave all that back pay piling up on Arume and they don't need to know anything about it. Worst case scenario if a situation comes up needing the admirals attention I'll give you a call and you have to take a little business trip for a few days." said Tsubael.

"I don't know. It sounds risky." said Hagino.

"Risky how?" asked Tsubael.

"I'f I'm still an Admiral new orders could come at any time. They could even recall me. What if at some critical moment... I mean one day Mari could be in the middle of child birth when I get orders to return. No. I can't allow even the potential for that situation to exist. It was a good idea and thank you for trying but I need to retire." said Hagino.

"I understand. I'll get the engineering crew to work on the drive right away." said Tsubael.

"Thank you. Again I can't thank you enough Tsubael. You've always done so much for me. Thank you so much."

"Hey Tsubael we're all going out to celebrate graduating combat training tonight. Why don't you take a break and come with us." said Akane.

"Yes , That's a wonderful idea." said Hagino.

"Yeah you need a break Tsubael. Don't bother answering. You don't have a choice. We'll drag you kicking and screaming if we have to." said Mari.

"You know, I believe you would. Alright then. Sounds like fun and thank you everybody." said Tsubael.

"Would it be alright if I tag along as well." asked Hagino.

"Of course. It wouldn't be the same without you." said Mari while thinking "Oh crap. this is bad."

**~67~**

After the meeting Hagino and Mari returned to their quarters. The whole way back Mari was racking her brain trying to figure out how to ask Hagino to sit this one out.

"Hagino... "

"Yes dear?"

"Uhm... would you mind not coming with us tonight?" asked Mari.

"What? You... You don't want me there?" asked a hurt Hagino.

"Oh no no no it's not like that. It's just Akane and I were just trying to get Tsubael off the ship more often in the hopes that she might meet someone. See I've really come to like Tsubael and I just want her to have the same kind of happiness we have and I know she'd never consider any of the arume women on this ship because they're all her subordinates." said Mari being careful not to say too much.

"Okay, I understand that and it's very nice of you but I don't understand how my presence would be a hindrance at all." said Hagino.

Mari took a deep breath and sighed realizing she no longer had a choice. She had to tell Hagino the truth about Tsubael.

"Alright look. The truth is Tsubael has been in love with you for even longer than I've known you." said Mari.

"What? Don't be silly. What would make you say that?" said Hagino.

"She told me."

"She told you? When?"

"When we we're in her escape pod towing yours back to land. I was rather distraught at the thought of losing you and I guess I was kind of yelling through the canopy that I love you when Tsubael said she knew how I felt. When I asked her to explain how she said that she's been in love with you for longer than I have and that your happiness is all that mattered to her and since she knew she could never have anything with you since you were her commanding officer when she saw how happy you were when you were with me she gave us her blessing."

"Oh my god. So all this time... This is why she's done so much for me?"

"Exactly." said Mari.

"Oh my. I had no idea."

"I know. I was trying to keep it that way. I didn't want to make things awkward between you two but the two of you in a social situation just seems like it would be torturous for her to be so close yet so far you know?"

"Yes, Of course I understand. Please just tell them I had a headache or something. Tsubael is a dear friend and I certainly don't want to put her through any discomfort." said Hagino.

"Thanks for understanding." said Mari hugging her wife. "Hey you know what?"

"What?"

"Tsubael said it was going to take some time to actually build the drive but if you want there's no reason we can't start planning right away. Why don't we go to my grandma's house tomorrow and walk through it and try to decide if we want to live there or sell it and look for another house somewhere."

"Has that been sitting empty all this time?" asked Hagino.

"Not really Mr. Hasegawa has been taking care of it for me. I didn't have the heart to just let him go when Grandma died. He's been with us so long he's like part of the family. Actually he's like a grandpa to me. In fact if we do decide to live there I think I'd like to keep him on. He is getting older of course so I'm not even sure he'd be willing. He might be looking forward to retiring himself soon I don't know. I'm not even really sure how old he is exactly. But if he's willing he could even do baby sitting for us."

"Babysitting ? Are you sure about that?" asked Hagino.

"Yeah. He's fine. He babysat me a bunch of times. And do you know how hard it is to find a trustworthy babysitter these days. We'd be crazy not to use him. If he's willing that is."

"Okay then we'll go look at your house tomorrow. This could even be fun." said Hagino.

**~68~**

"Honey! I'm home!", said a tipsy Mari stumbling back into her quarters at 3 am. Seeing Hagino in bed she whispered to herself "Oh crap. She's already sleeping." Mari then tip-toed across the room and crawled into bed next to Hagino with out even changing out of her close first.

Feeling Mari's presence the light sleeping arume woman opened her eyes. "Mari?" she said "What time is it?"

"Uhm.. I think it's late O'clock" said Mari chuckling.

"Have you been drinking?" asked Hagino.

"Of course."

"How did you get back? Who flew the fighters?"

"AUTO PILOT!" shouted an overly gleeful Mari. "You guys really do have the coolest technology. All we had to do was push 'Return To Base' and the computers did the rest."

"Did you have any luck finding some one for Tsubael?"

"Neh. I didn't expect we'd hit the jackpot first time out. But I think we might have to do something about that airplane wing hair of hers. I mean she's pretty cute but if she's going to attract an earth woman that hair has got to go."

"I see... Are you going to be okay for visiting your house tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. I'll probably just want to sleep in a little late is all."

"Okay. If you say so." said Hagino.

"I really wish you could have come with us. I know it would have been uncomfortable for Tsubael but as much fun as I had it would have been so much more fun if you were there. I love you Hagino." said Mari before passing out completely.

Hagino giggled and said "I love you too sweet Mari." before kissing Mari on the forehead and returning to sleep herself.

**~69~**

The serene sounds of birds singing that surrounded the house Mari inherited from her grandmother on that sunny afternoon were suddenly drowned out by the sound of an arume fighter circling over head.

"Here we are." said Hagino.

"I'm surprised you remember the way. You've only been here once." said Mari.

"Yes but I'll never forget that day. I was so worried about you. I felt so helpless not knowing where you were and I was desperate to find you. It was a good thing you brought the tern with you that day." said Hagino.

"Wow so this is what it looks like from up here." said Mari.

"I'll land in the back like I did last time." said Hagino as she began gently descending into the spacious back yard.

Approaching the house they find Mr. Hasegawa on a ladder cleaning out the cutters. "Mr. Hasegawa!" said Mari quickening her pace.

"Mari. It's so good to see you. It's been so long." said Mr. Hasegawa climbing down the ladder to greet Mari and her companion.

"Are you okay to be climbing ladders? We could get some one else to do that." said a concerned Mari.

"Well, it's true I'm a bit older but I've still got a few good years left in me. I'm fine." said Mr. Hasegawa. "uhm, you said 'we'?"

"Oh right uhm... This is..." stumbled Mari wondering how his old heart would take this introduction. "...a bit awkward... uhm. Actually this is my wife. Hagino."

"Your wife?" said a somewhat stunned Mr. Hasegawa.

"Well, obviously we're not married under any earth law but we are officially married under arume law." explained Mari.

"arume... OH! Now I recognize you. I've seen you on tv. You're that arume admiral uhm.. Admiral Eka... Eki.. Ek something" said Mr. Hasegawa struggling with his failing memory.

"Please just call me Miss Senkoji. It's just an earth alias but I actually prefer it to my arume name." said Hagino.

"Okay. Well It's nice to meet you Miss Senkoji. Well, Mari. Hooked yourself an admiral. Nice." said Mr. Hasegawa with an approving smile. "So did you come for a trip down memory lane?" he added.

"Actually we're going to walk through the place and try to decide if we want to live in it or sell it." said Mari.

"Okay then. The doors open so you can go right on in. I better get back to these gutters. They don't clean themselves." said Mr. Hasegawa proceeding to climb back up the ladder.

**~70~**

Walking through the large living room Mari pointed out various things giving Hagino the fifty cent tour. "This is the living room. That's the dinning room. There's a bathroom at the end of that hall. We'll look at that in a minute and the kitchen is through here."

The simple homey decor that Mari's grandma preferred had an exotic quality in Hagino's eyes and she liked it but more than that she liked how happy and comfortable Mari seemed to be strolling through a house she knew like the back of her hand.

"It certainly seems big enough to raise a family in." said Hagino.

"Oh yeah this place is huge. Grandma only ever used a couple of rooms. I always wondered why she kept such a large house all those years. Maybe she intended to pass it down all along in the hopes that someday another family would be raised here." said Mari. "There's three bathrooms. The one down the hall and two more upstairs and of course we can redecorate it how ever we want." she added.

"Only if you want. I kind of like it the way it is actually." said Hagino.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's very different from anything on Arume but at the same time it seems to feel veryyyy... kind of ... well family-ish somehow." said Hagino.

"Yeah your right about that."

"So this is the kitchen? Who's going to do the cooking?" asked Hagino.

"Wow, yeah, I guess one of us is going to have to learn how to cook. Unless we can talk Akane into moving in with us." said Mari jokingly. "I suppose I can do the cooking." she added returning to reality.

"You? But... I heard about your pasta." said a concerned Hagino.

"Hey, That was my first time in a kitchen. I've been working in the Kitchen with Akane for a long time now. Do you really think I haven't learned anything in all that time?" said Mari defensively.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm sue your cooking will be fine." said Hagino. "So where will our bedroom be?" she added.

"Oh right this way." said Mari leading Hagino back through the living room.

The bedroom's two large doors swung open revealing the large master bedroom and the queen size bed complete with elegantly carved canopy frame and lacy white mosquito netting.

"Wow, This is as big as our quarters on Blue. And will this be our bed?" asked Hagino.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Do you think there's any way we could get an arume bed from Blue? I've kind of gotten use to all that space to sprawl out on." asked Mari.

"Actually there are two still in storage on blue from when I had the maintenance crew combine three regular crew quarters to make my..I mean our quarters. I'm sure I could talk Tsubael into letting us take one." said Hagino. "Do you think we could spend maybe just a weekend on this one. I'd like to try it out. Even though it's not as big as an arume bed it looks so lovely. It looks like a lot of effort went into making such a bed and it would seem a shame for something so beautiful to sit in storage somewhere."

"Yeah, sure. Actually that sounds like a really good idea. But I have to admit I'm kinda surprised you like it that much." said Mari.

"Well, you've seen our arume beds. Sure they're big but they're also very plain. All function no form. Your people seem to have elevated furniture making into an art form. This is really beautiful." said Hagino.

"I guess you're right. I never really thought of it that way." said Mari.

"Okay, Let's go look at the bathroom." said Mari.

"Right behind you." said Hagino.

"Oh... Okay now here's a room I wouldn't mind redecorating." said Hagino.

"Yeah, I agree. All this gold trim is kind of tacky." said Mari.

"Let's go back to the kitchen this bathroom is creepy." said Hagino.

"Yeah, I wonder if Mr. hasegawa has anything in the fridge." said Mari.

Walking back into the kitchen Hagino went right over to the sink which was right under the window. She leaned over pushed the lacy white curtains aside to see the view of the backyard from the kitchen window.

"No looks like just some left over miso soup and a rice ball." said Mari as she closed the refrigerator door and walked up behind her wife and wrapped Hagino up on her arms. "So does this seem like the kind of place you might like to live in and raise a family in?" she said kissing Hagino on the neck.

"Oh yes. Most definitely yes. Even now I'm looking out the window and replacing the view of our fighter with the view of children playing while I'm standing here washing dishes after a meal you cooked and it feels like heaven. Oh yes please let's live here." said Hagino.

"Yes! God I'm so happy. I love you so much Hagino." said Mari tightening her embrace.

Placing her hands over Mari's and leaning her head back brushing Mari's cheek with her own Hagino said "I love you too Mari."


	11. Departure Plans

0

**Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew**

**Chapter 11**

**Departure Plans**

"Admiral on the Bridge" announced Blue as Hagino entered through the huge metal blast doors.

"Hello Everyone. Hello Blue." said Hagino.

"Ekaril. Hi. how are you." said Azanael.

"Have you and Mari gotten all your things moved into your new home?" asked Tsubael.

"Yes. We just kept a few changes of clothes here." said Hagino.

"Is that why you're still bothering with the uniform? Is that all you have on board?" asked Anzinel.

"No actually this is the only uniform I have on board. the rest is civilian clothes."

"Professional to the end. That's our Ekaril." said Tsubael.

"So where's Mari? What's she up to today. It's unusual to not see her right beside you." said Azanael.

"She's in the infirmary right now. I was there yesterday for the doctor to extract my egg and it's Mari's turn today and in a few days if all goes well the doctor will have a fertilized egg to implant back into Mari." said Hagino.

"Wow, That's great news but you know what the success rate of that procedure is like don't you." said Tsubael.

"I know it may take several tries but that's why we're getting started now. If this one fails it'll be a whole month before we can try again."

"Well, We'll all keep our fingers crossed for you." said Anzinel.

"Thank you Anzinel. So how is the miniature Emil Force Drive coming along Tsubael." asked Hagino.

"Oh it's finished. Why else would I be here on the bridge instead of engineering?" said Tsubael.

"It's finished? Why haven't you told me?" said Hagino in a slightly raised voice.

"Well they still have to fit it into a cargo ship. There's a lot of major cutting and welding to be done. It'll probably be another week or so before it's ready to go." explained Tsubael.

"Oh I see. Okay then. Let's have a meeting one week from today then. Between that Mari's procedure I suspect we'll have a lot to talk about that day." said Hagino.

"Of course. One week from today." said Tsubael.

"Well Mari should be done in the infirmary by now. I'm going to go see how she's doing. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Blue." said Hagino.

"Goodbye Admiral Ekaril." said Blue.

**~72~**

One week later the whole Kaiho Krew were out on the observation tower for their meeting.

"Thank you for another delicious lunch Akane you never disappoint." said Koloriel before kissing her lover on the cheek.

"Gee thanks." said Akane.

"Well we have a bit of happy news for everyone." said Hagino. "Mari is pregnant." She added holding her wife from behind and kissing her neck.

Congratulations were flying from every direction except Tsubael who said "You couldn't let me go first? I can't top that. My news is going to be so anti-climactic now."

"I'm sorry Tsubael. I couldn't wait." said Hagino giggling.

"I know it's really early to be asking this but have you two given any thought to a name yet." asked Yuko.

"Actually yes we have. And we've decided to name her Tsubael." said Hagino.

Tsubael's jaw dropped all the way into her lap at that news. "Really? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Tsubael you have done so much for Mari and I over the years and I've never been able to thank you enough. We can't think of a better name or a better way to honor all you've done for us. Thank you so so much." said Hagino.

"And Mari? You're okay with this?" asked Tsubael.

"Of course I am. Hagino's right and it's a beautiful name." said Mari.

"Oh... oh my goodness." said Tsubael blushing beat red.

"Well, tell us your news now Tsubael." said Hagino.

"Oh yes. Of course. The modified Cargo ship is ready. It's Emil Force Drive will provide enough power for one Leminov shift so We'll take Blue back to Arume to drop Ekaril off to retire. Now while Blue is on Arume someone from Arume Command may want to speak to Blue's commander so I'll have to remain on the bridge right up until the moment Blue makes the shift back to Earth. If Blue shifts Back to Earth right after we drop off Ekaril That would same kind of rude on Ekaril's part sending us back before talking to Arume Command about her retirement. So, once we hear back from Ekaril that they've accepted her request for retirement then I'll pilot the cargo ship out of the hangar bay just before Blue makes the shift back to Forime... I mean Earth and Azanael will be in command until Ekaril and I return."

"So when is all this going to happen?" asked Akane.

"As soon as Ekaril gives the order." said Tsubael. "We can leave at any time." she added.

"Well, if no one has anything to add then..." said Hagino before Michiko summoned the courage to speak up.

"Uhm, I do." said Michiko.

"Finally gonna tell us what you're writing about?" said Hiroko.

"Among other things. It's just memoirs. You've all lived through everything in it but more importantly. I've changed my mind about what I want to do with my life so I'll be needing to try to get into a good collage so I'll be leaving Blue and moving back in with my parents to study for entrance exams. But I want you all to know that this time I've spent on this ship has been more amazing than any fairy tale I could have written about and I'll never forget any of you."

"Oh so that's why you been writing your memoirs." said Akane.

"Yeah." said Michiko. "I think it'll make an interesting read to someone someday." she added.

"So what's this new career you've been thinking about?" asked Yuko.

"Politics." said Michiko.

"Politics?" asked Akane. "That doesn't sound like you." she added.

"Tell them why! Tell them why!" urged Mari already knowing.

"Well, I think we'll need someone involved in what ever peace talks that may eventually take place that really truly believes our two peoples can coexist peacefully and with everything I've seen living here on Blue especially with Mari and Hagino getting married and starting a family I just know we can have peace and I won't ever give up on that dream."

"Now that sounds like the Michiko I know." said Akane.

"Way to go Michiko." said Yuko.

"So when will you be leaving?" asked Hagino.

"Well, after hearing the plan for your retirement I'd like to stay on board until after Blue gets back from Arume. I think getting to see Arume first hand would be the perfect note to end the memoirs on." said Michiko.

"You should all know you won't be able to leave the ship while on Arume. We can't even risk you being seen out on the observation tower. You can however all feel free to use Blue's surveillance remotes to explore a bit. Of course you'll just be sitting at terminals inside Blue but you can fly the terns anywhere you want as long as you avoid Arume Command as everyone on that base is well aware of what they are and will get suspicious." said Tsubael.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to drop my bombshell." said Yuko. "I'm going to be leaving Blue as well. Hagino I'm forever grateful for the adventure of a lifetime but I've been contacted by my government and they have need of my talents again and well, Let's face it my training and skills are wasted in a kitchen."

"I understand. It's been wonderful having you and good luck." said Hagino.

"Bloody Hell, Is everybody leaving us?" said Tsubael.

"I'm not going anywhere unless Koloriel does." said Akane.

"Oh Akane, I love you so much." said the arume flight chief.

"I guess I'll stick around a bit longer. Akane's gonna need some help in the kitchen." said Hiroko.

"Okay then. I guess we can leave for Arume when ever you're ready then Tsubael." said Hagino.

"Right, Well we should all get back inside then. Let's get to it." said Tsubael.

**~73~**

"Blue, Initiate lift off sequence." said Tsubael.

"Initiating Lift off." said Blue. "Shifting power to thrusters." she added as the heavy ship slowly lifted it's self out of the water.

"I'm going to head down to the hangar bay so I'll be ready to depart as soon as we arrive on Arume." said Hagino.

Tsubael just nodded in acknowledgment and then said "Azanael take us up to a safe distance."

"Aye aye Commander." said Azanael.

A few moments later Azanael reported "We've got sufficient altitude Tsubael."

"Initiate transport." said Tsubael.

"Initiating transport now." said Azanael.

With that Blue shimmered for a fraction of a second and disappeared from Earth's atmosphere completely.

**~74~**

Just after Blue appeared in Arume's atmosphere a small fighter darted out of the the rear of the ship.

"Arume Command, this is Admiral Ekaril requesting landing clearance. I'm transmitting my security codes now." said Ekaril keeping a safe distance from the base until she received clearance.

"Security codes received. You have clearance to land and welcome home Admiral." said a strange female voice on the radio.

"Thank you." said Ekaril heading in to land.

After landing Ekaril climbed out and reached back into the cockpit to push the 'return to base' button before the canopy closed sending the fighter back to Blue on autopilot.

"Welcome home Admiral." said the Arume guard. "Shall I send for a driver?" she added.

"That depends. Is Grand Admiral Cherael in her office today?" asked Ekaril.

"Oh yes. She hardly ever takes a day off." said the guard.

"Then I won't be needed transportation. Thank you though." said Ekaril before floating off in the direction of the Grand Admiral's office.

**~75~**

"As soon as Ekaril's fighter is back on board submerge us just deep enough so the entire ship is underwater. No deeper. I don't want to put any undue stress on the welds on that cargo ship." said Tsubael.

"Understood." said Azanael watching a little flashing green icon representing Ekaril's fighter gliding into the hangar bay. As soon as the icon glowed a steady green indicating the fighter was secured and the bay doors were closed Azanael began submerging Blue.

"Shouldn't you be heading to the hangar bay now?" asked Anzinel.

"No I need to remain on the bridge until Ekaril contacts us telling us to return to Earth. Just in case They want to speak to me for some reason. It would be suspicious if I weren't on the bridge." explained Tsubael.

"Oh of course. I see." said Anzinel.

**~76~**

"Can I help you?" asked the Grand Admirals aid as Ekaril entered.

"I'm sure she's probably to busy to see me on such short notice so I guess I'd like to make an appointment to see Grand Admiral Cherael at her earliest connivence if I could please."

"And you are?" asked the aid with her fingers poised on her keyboard ready to type in the name.

"Admiral Ekaril."

After typing in the name as fast as Ekaril could speak it the aid starts scrolling through the Grand Admiral's schedule. "Oh my. She's got nothing open for more than a week. You know she often takes Admirals on short notice let me just check with her before we schedule anything."

Pushing a button underneath her desk as if she were triggering some silent alarm the aid said "Excuse me Grand Admiral Cherael?"

"Yes? What is it?" said the Grand Admirals disembodied voice.

"Would you be to busy to see an Admiral Ekaril at the moment?" asked the aid.

"Admiral Ekaril? She's here?" asked a rather surprised sounding grand admiral.

"Yes. She's standing right in front of me." said the aid.

"Oh well send her in please."

"Of course. Right away Grand Admiral." said the aid. "You can go right in." she added.

"Thank you very much." said a very grateful Ekaril.

**~77~**

Back in the flight training room on Blue Flight Chief Koloriel has gathered the Kaiho Krew to explain guiding the terns.

"For the sake of keeping things simple I've temporarily connected the simulators to the surveillance remotes guidance systems this way you can fly them the same way you fly the fighters. If you increase the throttle the computer interprets what you are trying to do and the tern will just beat it's wings faster. So, that being said you can all just pick a simulator and start sight seeing."

"Awesome." said Mari climbing into a simulator.

"yeah that's pretty cool." said Hiroko as she and the others all grabbed a simulator.

"What about you Koloriel? Aren't you going to take one?" asked Akane.

"Well, It's my home planet. I've kind of seen it." said Koloriel.

"I know that. I was just hoping you would show me places from your past like maybe where you grew up and stuff." said Akane blushing a bit.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think of that. Of course. I'd love to." said Koloriel climbing in a simulator. "Just remember to stay well away from Arume Command every one." she added.

**~78~**

"Well, Admiral Ekaril. This is a bit of a surprise Aren't you supposed to be on Forime." asked Grand Admiral Cherael.

"Yes, about that. I trust by the reports I've sent you're aware of how well things are going on Forime and that being the case it seemed as good a time as any to hand the reins over to someone else and retire." said Ekaril.

"Retire?" said the stunned grand admiral. "Have you file the paperwork yet?"

"No. I realize that technically according to the regulations I don't really need your permission but it felt like it would be a bit rude to do it with out talking to you first." said Ekaril.

"That's true and thank you I really appreciate that." said the grand admiral. "Still this is quite a surprise. You haven't been an admiral all that long and you've got a promising career ahead of you. I was actually thinking you might turn out to be my successor some day. Are you sure about this? You've thought this through?" she added.

"Thank you. That's very flattering and yes I have thought this through. To be honest making admiral was never part of my plans to begin with." said Ekaril.

"Have you given any thought to where you want to retire to?" asked the grand admiral.

"Yes I have although I haven't made any firm decisions yet. Something on the beach sounds nice but then again someplace in the mountains could be nice too. I thought I'd just get a small apartment somewhere while I look at properties and weigh my options." said Ekaril skillfully covering her true plans.

"And how about your successor. Have you given any thought to that?"

"If you don't have any objections I think Commander Tsubael would be the easiest choice. She's been working closely with me and already knows what's going on and what needs to be done so the transition would be seamless."

"Well that is true and I'm also impressed with her performance based on the reports I've read but she is still just in her first command and putting her in charge of the entire occupation would be quite a slap in the face to a lot of other commanders who've been working for promotion for much longer. I'm not sure I could make that fly."

"That's true but as we, and they, all well know promotions aren't handed out based on simple seniority. If that were the case I'd have never made admiral." said Ekaril.

"Point well made." said Grand Admiral Cherael. "I don't suppose Commander Tsubael is here on Arume at the moment is she?"

"Actually yes. She is. I asked her to wait before returning with out me on the out side chance you were successful in talking me out of retiring. Not that I thought you would be.", said Ekaril.

"In that case I'll give you the honor of informing Admiral Tsubael of her promotion. You can make that your last official act before filing your paperwork." said Grand Admiral Cherael.

"Thank you Grand Admiral. It's been an honor." said Ekaril standing and saluting for the last time.

"Indeed." said Grand Admiral Cherael returning Ekaril's final salute.

**~79~**

"Opening Communication circuits." said Blue just before Ekaril's smiling face appeared on the main screen.

"Ekaril. How'd it go?" asked Tsubael.

"Quite well Admiral Tsubael." said Ekaril giggling giving Tsubael the wrong impression.

"That's not funny. Don't even joke about things like that." said Tsubael.

"Tsubael, Have ever been the sort to joke about things like that? Congratulations. You are my successor." said Ekaril.

"What? I'm... I'm a... I'm an Admiral?" stammered a shocked Tsubael who then dropped to her knees. "Oh my... Oh my goodness. Oh thank you so much Ekaril." said Tsubael. "I owe you such a huge hug." she added.

"It's a good thing you didn't tell her in person or she'd probably have crushed you to death." said Azanael.

"Quite right Commander." said Ekaril.

"Really? Yes! Finally! My first command. Thank you so much Ekaril." said Azanael.

"You're quite welcome. You've earned it. Tsubael, you and I are about the same size right? Do you think my uniforms will fit you? If not you'll have to come to Arume Command to pick some up." said Ekaril.

"No those will do fine I'm sure they'll fit." said Tsubael.

"Okay then. That was my last official act as Admiral Ekaril. All that remains is for me to file the paper work and I'll be a free woman so I guess it's time for you to head back to Forime." said Ekaril with a wink and a giggle.

"Of course. Fair well old friend." said Tsubael returning the wink. "Admiral Tsubael out." she added before closing the channel.

"Okay Azanael. I guess Blue really is under your command now. Just give me time to get out of the hangar bay before surfacing and going back to Earth." said Tsubael.

"Understood Admiral." said Azanael happily claiming her new seat.

While Tsubael was racing to the hangar bay Azanael look at the empty navigator's station and said "Crap, Who's gonna fly this bucket now?" she thought for a moment and then pushed a button on her console and said "Flight Chief Koloriel, report to the bridge at once!" in a voice stern enough to make Koloriel think she might be in trouble.

Azanael then looked at Anzinel and said "I can't wait to see the look on her face. ha ha ha"

A short moment later as Koloriel was soaring through the ships corridors rushing from the hangar bay to the bridge she collided with Tsubael who was rushing in the opposite direction.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Commander." said the embarrassed flight chief.

"That's alright and it's admiral now." said Tsubael picking her self up and resuming her hasty trip.

"Admiral?" said Koloriel.

"Commander Azanael can explain!" hollered Tsubael from half way down the corridor.

Another short moment later and Koloriel burst onto the bridge saying "Flight Chief Koloriel reporting."

"Congratulations Navigator Koloriel now please take your new seat. We need some one to fly this tub." said Azanael.

"Oh yes. Of corse. and Thank you." said Koloriel taking a seat in the navigator's station.

"Keep an eye on the hangar bay. As soon as Tsubael is out take us up and back to Earth." said Azanael.

"Yes Commander." said Koloriel happily.

Just then a small cargo ship darted out of the hangar bay and Blue began lifting it's self out of the water.


	12. Goodbyes

**Author's Note:** From **~84~** down is rated M content

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Goodbyes**

About an hour later Ekaril was finally finished filing all her retirement papers and was officially a civilian. Leaving the base she immediately headed far enough away to feel confident that her transmission to Tsubael wouldn't be detected. Then ducking into a restroom stall in some random restaurant she tapped her left ear extending her visor. "Tsubael? Are you there?" she asked.

"Yes of course old friend. Are you ready?" asked Tsubael.

"Yes. Where should we meet?" asked Ekaril.

"Wow that was fast I actually thought it would take much longer." said Tsubael. Looking at her screen which was showing Ekaril's location tracking her com signal Tsubael said "Head due east and you should reach the beach in about 20 minutes. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Understood. I'm on my way." said Ekaril before tapping her ear to retract the visor.

With that Ekaril flew due east like a downed pilot behind enemy lines trying desperately to make it to the border and in just under 15 minutes she arrived on the beach to find Tsubael's head poking out of a roof hatch she had her engineering crew install just for this occasion so she could take Ekaril aboard without having to expose much of the cargo ship above water.

"Ekaril! Over here!" Tsubael called out.

"Tsubael!" shouted Ekaril soaring over to the cargo ship.

Once on board Ekaril closed the hatch and Tsubael headed out into open water to make the shift back to Earth.

**~81~**

Back on Earth Mari was out on the observation tower awaiting her beloved's return when Akane came out.

"Hey." said Akane.

"Hi Akane." said Mari. "What's taking her so long." she added with a sigh.

"Geez, relax we've only been back an hour." said Akane.

"I know but the longer she's gone the more I start thinking something might have gone wrong."

"You're being paranoid. Azanael said everything went flawlessly, even better than expected. They even all got promotions out of it."

"I know she means to come back but I also know that something could happen that's beyond her control that prevents her from coming back. That thought scares me the most. My god please my Joan... come back to me." said Mari on the verge of tears.

"You know it could be several more hours. She might not even be back until tomorrow." said Akane.

Just then the small cargo ship appeared on the horizon speeding ever closer.

"Several hours huh?" said Mari bolting for he hangar bay.

**~82~**

Back in the hangar bay Mari waited anxiously as the cargo ship glided in and gently came to rest on the hangar bay's floor.

"Hagino!" yelled Mari running toward the cargo ship.

"Mari!" yelled Hagino flying through the door that just burst open.

"Oh Hagino. Thank god you're back." said Mari.

"No thank Tsubael." said hagino motioning to Tsubael who was now standing at the front of the cargo ship smiling at the sight of the tender reunion.

"Oh of course." said Mari before running over to Tsubael to give her a big hug. "Thank you so much Tsubael. Thank you for bringing her back to me."

"Of course." said Tsubael.

"We should get to the Bridge. Michiko, Yuko, Akane and Hiroko are all waiting there for proper goodbyes." said Mari.

"Yes. Let's go say goodbye to our friends." said Hagino as the three of them headed for the bridge.

**~83~**

The bridge exploded with cheers as Tsubael, Hagino and Mari entered through the huge metal blast doors.

"Welcome home Hagino!" rang out from every one on the bridge.

"Thank you everybody but I'm not quite home yet." said Hagino looking at the beautiful human wife in her arms.

"How's it feel to finally be a civilian Ekaril?" said Azanael.

"It feels wonderful Azanael." said Ekaril. "So, Yuko, Michiko, Will you two be leaving blue tonight as well?"

"Yeah." said Michiko.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." said Yuko.

"My god this ship is going to feel so empty with out you four on board." said Tsubael.

"Well at least we'll still get to eat well." said Azanael.

"Amen to that." said Koloriel hanging on to her human girlfriend for dear life.

"Oh my. I didn't realize how difficult this was going to be. I feel like I'm saying goodbye to... no I am saying goodbye to my family. I'm going to miss you all so much." said Hagino bursting into tears.

"Oh come on don't do that. Now I'm gonna cry." said Tsubael following suit.

Of course Michiko burst into tears immediately afterward and even Yuko's eyes started looking a bit watery when she said "Oh hell, Come here you guys." initiating a big group hug.

"You know this is my ship now so you are all welcome to come visit at any time. In fact if you don't it'll force me to come hunt you down so you better all visit often." said Azanael.

"Yes, In fact I want you to consider that a standing order Azanael. If they don't visit Hunt them down." said Tsubael lifting her head from the group hug.

"The same goes for us." said Mari. "We've got a pretty big house with plenty of room and we'll expect all of you to come visit as often as you can."

"Yes. What she said." said Hagino still barely able to speak through the tears.

"Well, I should get going." said Yuko. "I've got a flight I have to catch."

"Yeah me too." said Michiko. "Knowing my parents they're probably keeping dinner warm for me."

"Wait. You know what?" said Azanael. " You've all passed advanced combat training in the fighters. Why don't you all take a fighter and keep it with you. That way returning to visit will be even Easier."

"Azanael!" said Tsubael. "They're all civilians" she added.

"Oh come on. They're all well trained and you're in charge on this planet. Arume never has to know. You want them to visit often don't you." said Azanael.

"Well, yes that's true... Alright sure. Yes please all of you keep a fighter with you please." said Tsubael.

"Wow, thank you. I guess I can cash in this plane ticket then." said Yuko.

With their final tearful goodbyes out of the way three fighters darted out of Blue's hangar bay each heading off in it's own direction.

**~84~**

"Well here we are." said Hagino circling their home in their fighter.

"Where? I can barely see?" said Mari struggling to make out any detail on the dark ground.

"Yeah it is a bit harder to find at night." said Hagino descending into the back yard.

Walking from the fighter towards the house Hagino and Mari simultaneously look at each other and then break into a run racing each other to the house laughing and giggling the whole way. They don't stop running when they reach the door. The race continues all the way to the bedroom where they both collapse on the queen size bed they decided to keep for the time being.

Mari having won the race is lying on her back in the middle of the bed with arms outstretched.

"You know I'd have won if I were floating." said Hagino climbing on top of her to snuggle in her usual way.

"Yeah, thanks for not cheating." said Mari.

"I like running. There's something fun about it." said Hagino.

"Yeah, I think so too." said Mari wrapping her right arm around Hagino's waste and with her left hand holding the back of hagino's head.

"Oh my god I love you so much Mari." said Hagino.

"I know. I love you too."

"I'm sorry I know I keep saying it. I've said those words a million times by now but they never seem to do the feeling justice. I mean... You've given my life new meaning Mari... When I think back on my life... the old me before I met you, before I came to this world... I was so cold. I was just this stone cold military commander with no hopes or dreams. I just followed my orders and did what I was told... and then my orders brought me to this world and I met you... and everything changed. My whole world changed. Mari you are my whole world. God if I ever lost you... I don't know how I could go on without you. Please, my god please never ever ever leave me Mari." said Hagino clinging to Mari for dear life.

"Oh my god Hagino. Of course I'd never ever leave you. I understand. Now I understand. Thank you for explaining that. You're my whole world too. Especially with my grandma gone now, you're all I have. In fact I think that's why I get sooo much joy from just holding you like this. Even when we're not making love but just holding each other, it's like I've got my whole world in my arms and it feels amazing." said Mari hugging back just as tightly.

"Yes, That's it exactly." said Hagino. "Oh Mari..." she added.

"I know, I know... Me too." interrupted Mari. "And soon we'll have a family and our world will start getting bigger."

"Yes" was all Hagino could say as tears started to flow.

Feeling Hagino's tears dripping and running down her own cheek Mari said "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Not sad... Overwhelming Joy." said Hagino.

"Oh god I love you so so so so so much Hagino." said Mari. "Please make love to me." she added.

"Oh god yes." said Hagino as she knelt up and started disrobing with Mari immediately following suit.

Once completely naked Hagino pushed Mari back down on the bed and began fondling Mari's breasts and kissing and pinching her nipples before kissing her way down Mari's flat belly.

"No wait. Not like that." Mari said.

"What? You don't want me to..."

"No it's not like that. I love the way your mouth feels on my pussy but I wanna try something different this time." said Mari. "Come back up here." she added.

"Okay." said Hagino returning to her previous snuggling position.

"Now let your right leg drop in between mine." said Mari.

"Like this?" said Hagino.

"Yeah, and now I'll raise my right knee a bit. Like this." said Mari.

"Oh my god! Mari!" said Hagino feeling Mari's thigh on her pussy.

"Yeah now you move your right knee up on the bed a bit." said Mari.

"Like this?" said Hagino.

"Yeah that's it." said Mari lifting her hips to grind on Hagino's thigh.

"Oh my god Mari! Where did you learn this?" asked Hagino.

"Well I didn't learn it. I just wanted to think of a way I could keep holding you while we make love and this was all I could come up with." said Mari.

"Oh Mari you really are a genius." said Hagino.

"Well, my head's not so smart but my heart is brilliant. It chose you after all." said Mari.

"Oh my... This feels so amazing. God I love you so much Mari." said Hagino.

"I love you too Hagino! I love you so so much!" said Mari holding Hagino tightly while grinding her hips against Hagino.

"uuhmmmm"

"uhmmmm"

"Aaahhhh"

"Mari you're gonna make me cum! Are you gonna cum? I want us to cum together!"

"Yes Hagino! My god I'm cuuuummiiiiiiing!" yelled Mari.

After the convulsive orgasms subsided They both relaxed heir legs collapsing. with Mari still holding Hagino caressing her back with one hand and running her fingers through Hagino's dark locks with the other.

"Oh my god Mari. That was... That was..." said Hagino struggling to find words.

"Yeah. It sure was." said Mari in complete agreement.

Hagino brought her hands to Mari's head and began running her fingers through Mari's hair while smothering Mari with kisses and snuggling her neck and said "I love you so much Mari."

"I love you too Hagino." said Mari still holding her wife close.


	13. Family

0

**Blue Drop: The Kaiho Krew**

**Chapter 13**

**Family**

Seventeen years later in the Waketake household "Mom what's for dinner?" said young Tsubael.

"Uhm.. I don't know yet. I'll figure that out when your mum gets home with the food shopping. Are you hungry? There are some left over rice balls in the fridge. You can snack on one of those to hold you over." said Mari.

"Thanks mom." said Tsubael.

"So how are you liking Kaiho Academy? Having lots of fun with your friends?" asked Mari.

"Yeah." said Tsubael sounding slightly depressed as she answered.

"What's wrong? Your roommate hasn't tried to choke you to death has she?" said Mari jokingly.

"What? choke? no." said Tsubael.

"Just kidding. So why so glum?" asked Mari.

"My teacher wants me to write a play for the school festival." said Tsubael.

"Ooooh". said Mari remember how rough a time Michiko had getting started.

"And you can't think of anything to write about? Is that it?" said Mari sure she was hitting a bulls-eye.

"No that's not it. I don't even want to think of anything. I don't want to do this. I never asked for it. I'm not a writer but she's pushing it on me." said Tsubael.

"Oh. Oh wow. Yeah I could see how that would suck. She's probably just singled you out because your grades are so good.", said Mari.

"But why should I be punished for having god grades. This isn't fair." said Tsubael.

"Well, I'm sure she's not thinking of it as punishment. She probably just wants you to realize your full potential but your right you shouldn't have to." said Mari with the gears in her head beginning to churn. "I might have a way out of this for you." she added.

"Really? How?" asked Tsubael.

"How much longer until your break is over and you have to go back? Three days is it?" asked Mari.

"Four days." corrected Tsubael.

At that moment Hagino came in carrying two bags of groceries. "I'm back and there's a lot more in the car." she said.

"Tsubael go find your sisters and help bring in the groceries." said Mari.

"Okay, AKANE! MICHIKO!" yelled Tsubael on her way out of the kitchen.

"Don't yell. Go find them and talk to them in a normal voice please." said Mari.

"Oh right. Sorry Mom." said Tsubael.

With Tsubael out of the room Hagino got more affectionate and wrapped her arms around Mari and said "Hi honey. I love you. Did you miss me?" before kissing her wife.

"Of course I missed you. I love you too Hagino." said Mari. "By the way, guess what Tsubael just told me?" she added.

"I don't know. What did she tell you?" asked a stumped Hagino.

"Her teacher want's her to write a play for the school festival but she has no interest at all in doing it." said Mari.

"Oh my that sounds terrible." said Hagino. "Why are you smiling?" she asked suspiciously.

"We never got to perform Michiko's play. I mean we got out what? like 2 or 3 lines before the bombs started dropping?" said Mari.

"Yes I remember. Tsubael couldn't fight them off any longer. I'm sorry about that. but still what are you thinking?" asked a still clueless Hagino.

"We've gotta get in touch with Michiko. Her play was written to be performed at that school during that festival."said Mari.

"You're not suggesting Tsubael pass that work off as her own are you?" asked Hagino.

"No. Of course not. You know me better than that. I'm suggesting we suggest to her teacher that they let Tsubael's class perform Michiko's play instead of writing a new one since we never got to perform it." said Mari.

"I don't know." said Hagino.

"Think about it. They might even let Michiko direct it. How cool would it be? We could round up the old gang Akane, Hiroko and Michiko and we could all watch the play we never got to perform." said Mari.

"That does sound nice but Michiko is probably very busy with her career now. I doubt she'd be able to spare the time." said Hagino.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'm sure Admiral Tsubael will know how to get in touch with her. I'll call her tomorrow. Right now I have to get dinner started." said Mari.

As Mari stood up from the table Hagino could see Mari's belly getting a bit bigger and said "You're starting to show."

"Really?" said Mari gently rubbing her belly. "I guess little Hiroko is finally on her way. How many times did we try for this one?"

"Thirty seven." said Hagino.

"Oh my god that's over three years we've been trying." said Mari.

"Yes, They've all been like that except Tsubael. The success rate of this procedure is so low. That's why we need help." said Hagino.

"I knew we got lucky with Tsubael on the first try but I didn't realize just how lucky." said Mari.

"Yup. She's our little miracle." said Hagino.

**~86~**

A few months later Mari and Hagino were standing outside Kaiho Academy on the day of the school festival.

"Wow, what a blast from the past. I've got so many fond memories of this place." said Mari.

Mari's reflection was disturbed by the sound of Director Maiyama's voice in the distance directing guests to the auditorium.

"Except her. She's not one of the fond ones. I can't believe she's still here. Why doesn't she retire already." said Mari.

"Really? She was always nice to me." said Hagino.

"Of course. She loved you or rather she loved your grades. Don't you remember how she blamed all the students when Akane's father collapsed? I'm sure it was her own badgering that did it." said Mari. as two arume fighters past over head.

"Here come the others." said Hagino.

"Yeah, This going to be so cool. We're finally going to get to see Michiko's play performed." said Mari.

"And this will be the first time The Kaiho Krew has been all together in years. Except Michiko of course." said Hagino.

"Yeah, it's too bad she couldn't make the time to direct it." said Mari.

Just then Akane, Hiroko, Tsubael and Azanael came running up through the gates as fast as they could.

"Mari!" Yelled Akane as she got closer.

"Akane! Long time no see!" said Mari.

"I was worried we wouldn't make it in time landing all the way down at the pier. I forgot what a long run that is." said Hiroko.

"It's so good to see all of you." said Hagino motioning for a group hug.

"Mari! Hagino!" yelled a distant voice while the group was still in their huddle.

Mari picked her head up to look for the owner of the voice.

"Oh my god! Michiko!" yelled Mari at the sight of Michiko running toward the group. "I thought you couldn't make it." she added.

"I thought so too. I was supposed to have an important meeting today but at the last minute they had to reschedule it so as soon as I found that out I headed straight here." said Michiko.

"If only we could have located Yuko." said Tsubael.

"I know. I've asked around to every one I know in the government and haven't found any trace of her." said Michiko.

"And I've tried contacting her visor but got no answer." said Tsubael.

"Well she was a secret agent. Maybe she's on some assignment where she just can't risk blowing her cover." said Mari.

"Yes. Let's hope that is the case." said Hagino.

"So Michiko, How goes the political career?" asked Azanael.

"Very well actually. I've got my sights set on the UN at the moment. I figure any piece delegate from Earth would be representing the whole Earth so such a delegate would have to be chose by all of the governments of Earth and the UN seems to be the best place to be if I want to be involved in that." said Michiko.

"So you have your sights set on Mr. Ukasaru's position then." said Hagino.

"Yes. That's right. That's my long term plan anyway." said Michiko.

"Well if there's anything we can do to help just let us know." said Tsubael.

"Oh you already have. You all have. Since I published my memoirs before I even went into college by the time I graduated my time on Blue was already well known about and it seems to have opened a lot of doors or me. Again I can't thank you enough for the adventure of a lifetime Hagino." said Michiko.

"Oh I'm so glad I could help." said Hagino.

"Hey we should hurry up and get in there if we want to find enough seats to all sit together." said Hiroko.

"Yeah, good thought. let's get going." said Akane.

With that the seven of them headed in to see the play that was so rudely interrupted so many years ago.

**THE END**


End file.
